blind
by orgy123
Summary: ashley and spencer are forced to love each other I don't own anything of SON
1. Chapter 5

Her night robe lay twisted about her thighs, impeding her feeble struggles which soon gave way to limp passivity. The flimsy material of her night robe ripped, leaving her body bare and vulnerable and Spencer lay between her thighs, her weight holding ashley down."there is no love in this" Spencer whispered against her neck in a slurred, husky voice, repeating what she had said before. "and I don't know why I have the need to your body." Ashley's eyelids felt as heavy as her limbs, but she half opened them and saw how the firelight made spencer more beautiful than ever. She moved then, instinctively, and Spencer's body moved along with hers posing in one rhythm, while Spencer's mouth abruptly covered her parted lips, stifling her half formed question.

Her mind was too tired and too drowsy to continue to have any control over her body and soon stopped asking any questions as Spencer moved slowly against her and her fingers inside her. She began to feel as if she were still dreaming as spencer's mouth moved across her soft cheek and down the side of her neck, to stop and lay kiss on her pulse that beat madly under her lips.

"there's no love in this," Ashley heard herself whispering against spencer's ear and then there was silence only of their breathing combine into one.

"I hate you spencer carlin" Spencer slipped her hand between their bodies and caressed her breasts and then kissed them as ashley arched up against her, between kisses spencer said softly "Hate's as strong an emotion as love, my sweet wife. Show me how much you hate me." And even though ashley's mind rebelled, her body had gone beyond its control and showed spencer, in a language all on its own. Drowining reason, wrong, Aiden and doubts as wave after wave washed over her and she felt herself sucked under, not wanting to return to reality until fulfillment brought her there at last, and she lay limp,shuddering, weak, fulfilled, and from there drifted into a sleep with a sly grin upon her face.

**_hours before_**

The small ballroom seemed to glow with light and color. People had gathered even though the wedding was of short notice. I t had grown noticeably warmer adding a flushed color on ashley's cheeks and her hazel brown eyes had become luminous. 'You can do this' her mind kept repeating, while she kept a smile on her face as she greeted people. And where was Spencer? She had not caught a glimpse of her since yesterday as they put the finishing touches to their wedding day, and she began to wonder if she had decided to just leave and runaway, but she couldn't because they made a deal and they had agreed to get along even if it were just for a couple days.

Instead ashley decided to go talk her sister kyla to ease up her nerves. While she talked. Across the room , her chocolate eyes locked with blue eyes a look of relief and pleading entered both of their eyes in that insistent.

Ashley was on the verge of crossing the room when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder Eddy! "ah ashley I been looking for you I have something to tell you privately" Ashley did not get a chance to refuse before eddy dragged her out " okay eddy what is it now" eddy had a look of fear on his face "ash there is something you should know about the will" anger made ashley tip up her head to stare back at him "well care to explain to me what that something is" eddy stared at her and without hesitation began to talk " along with the will there was this list of expections that you have to complete like the first major one was to marry Spencer and then the second one is that you have to consume your marriage and has you complete each on I give you a new one until you have completed five of them and also you have to act like a happy married couple amongst other people because people will be judging until you finish your five expections then they will sign a document where you get your money" Ashley stared at him. Feeling her heart beginning to beat thickly in her throat. Great how was she going to tell spencer this ? Spencer is totally going to hate her more than ever. She heard her own voice emerge, sounding low and strangely husky "when did you find out about this , how am I going to tell spencer about this"

"what about me" sprung spencer from behind ashley. "spencer I was talking to ashley on how we were about to start the ceremony and that its almost time" eddy had manage to say , but ashley hesitated and responded " look spencer um there is something that I need to discuss with you ..." spencer lifted here blue eyes up to her and give her grin reassuring her that she was ready to listen to her " well you have my fully attention so what is that we need to discuss" ashley looked down on the ground for a brief second thinking on how to put in words the bad news that she received "eddy would you give me and spencer a couple seconds to talk before the ceremony" eddy give her questioning look before deciding to leave them alone " yea just couple seconds though because you guys do have a wedding to finish" and with that all that stood was blue eyes staring into brown hazel eyes " Spencer what I am about to tell you is going to make you mad and before you do that I just want to say it was what my FATHER wanted not me" spencer looked at ashley alittle skeptical and unsure of what she was about to say "is that what you wanted to say or is there more to it" ashley now looking into spencer eyes " you know how you have to marry me so I can inherit my money well my father knew me so well that he put more rules upon me before I get that money and they all deal with you and I being together" spencer started nodding her head to the side " no .. no you said that I just have to get married to you and that when you received your money I was free from you and from everything else which was related to you even your deal" " I know I promised you that spencer, but I need you to get me that money because its important to me and to other people" spencer uttered in disbelief "What about me..huh .. don't I get a chance to live my life the way I want" "spencer you're right I have no right to miss up your life, but I am asking you to just help me with this please... we only have to do five of these exceptions and I get my money." Spencer lifted her eyebrows and gazed at her with her teary blue eyes

"And if I dont do this will you still kill my family?" "spencer you need to do this for me or else I won't be able to hold my word that I promised you" " you are the cruelest person I have ever met, but I'll do it" Ashley gazed into spencer's eyes and had a sly grin "well lets go get hitched , but before we go in I also have to mention that we have to act like a couple in front of other people" glaring blue eyes bore into gleam y brown eyes "is that all or are there still more things that you would like me to do mistress ashley" " I am not your mistress and yea thats about it ..oh .. wait I have to tell you about how were suppose to consume our marriage" " WHAT other than complying to all your wishes now I have to sleep with you are you serious. Is this what your father wrote or is this what you want and is just using this as an excuse" ashleys head immediately snapped up "NO ... NO I ...um .. I would never use this whole miss just to sleep with you believe me I am straight and plus I have a boyfriend who I love so no ...no . I wouldn't do that spencer... the faster we do these things the less time we will spend togther okay so lets get this fiasco over with" spencer looked up at that face she'd thought so beautifully and yet she was still furious with her that she didn't deign to reply so she simply moved to the door "aren't you coming".


	2. Chapter 6

Ashley slept until noon, waking with a strange ache and emptiness between her thighs. And then her memory all flashed back. "I can't believe I slept with her at least she had the decency to leave before I woke up"

" hey ash I see you had a great night and it sounded good"

"Kyla don't you have manners as in knocking on doors before opening them and were you here all night"

"well duh thats how I know so much of your infamous night" ashley stared at the opposite direction of kyla and had a grin just remembering the events of last night "and speaking of manners screaming really hard with foul language isn't mannerism either" ashley got bright red after kyla mentioned about her screaming "that just shows why I married spencer so fast" ashley's grin became into huge smile from eye to eye. Kyla stared at her for moment realizing just how really happy ashley was, but then became curious 'what happen to aiden' she had never seen ashley that happy about aiden, but then again she didn't marry him.

"Ash what happened with aiden? You never told me how he took the break up" ashley's smile disappered and instead turned into a simple frown "kyla there is nothing to tell because me and aiden just broke up just like any other couple okay" kyla looked at ash and saw ashley's mood had changed so fast with just mentioning aiden's name "okay ash I get it you don't have to sound so mean I was just wondering about him" ashley realized that she had snapped at kyla for no reason because the fact was that she was still with aiden and now married to spencer. "look ky I am sorry for snapping at you, but it just doesn't feel right to talk about aiden when right now I am happily married with the most beautiful women" her eyes turned into a smoky brown when she realized that she was married to a very beautiful women, but then reality came knocking and she still wasn't in the best of terms with the angered beauty "I guess you right ash I am sorry for bringing you down when you should be happy and excited now that your Mrs. Davies Carlin" sad smile appeared on ash's face because there wasn't any happiness or excitement about this whole marriage. Wiping the sad smile she put on a fake smile and continued on her own fiasco "Yeah I like the sound of that Mrs. Davies Carlin it makes this more real for me. She makes me feel so passionate its like I am a different person when were alone in our own world. I feel more completely than I have in a long time and now were starting a life together where I hope we can make our love and happiness last a very very long time " ashley was amazed how all these words were coming out of her mouth, but deep down she knew half of those words were half way true. "Wow ash that sounds way deep and I hope when I get a married I feel that same way as you" ash became sad how was she going to tell kyla the truth that everything was fake that spencer and her were...not..in ...love. Ash became disappointed because it was true spencer did not love her, but why is this effecting her when she is straight

" I hope you find that happiness ky I know you'll find your love. Hey ky when you woke up did you... by... any chance see spencer... um ... leave" "oh poor little ash misses her wifey you just can't be way from her huh" ash had a teasing grin on her face "for your info she is the one that can't stay away from me , but seriously did you see her" "yeah I saw her and she said she was going to go pick up some stuff from her place that she still had left, but she said that she would be here around six or seven" ashley looked disappointed she wanted to see spencer, but she didn't know why which made her confused " hey ash I have to go I won't be here until tomorrow round dinner time so you my friend have this whole place to yourself where you and your lucky wife can spend more quality time with each other" ash became excited, but then had no reason to be because this marriage isn't or will never be real "thanks ky" ashley said with a sad smile " I know why you have that sad face its because I am leaving, but on the bright side you are going to be having amazing sex which then leads to a satisfying smile. I have to get going but i'll see you later." with that kyla left ashley who was still dumbfounded because she really did wish that, but she couldn't she was in love with aiden or so she thinks.

"Hello is any one here? Can somebody help me with this stuff ?" 'oh great now I am hearing her voice inside my head. "hey ashley can you H- E-A-R M-E" spencer said waving her hand in front of ashley's face "huh... Oh sorry I was in my own world" spencer scolded at her "yeah I can see that. Can you help me now or do you still need time in your world?" ashley glared at her "ha ha very funny, but if you need help why don't you ask nicely and then I 'll think about helping you" spencer stared at her for a minute "are serious you still want me to ask you nicely when I already asked like five times while you were in you own little world" ashley looked surprised "uh... sorry ... I .. was .. just... okay i'll help where is this stuff actually" "oh its in the living room. Do you have like a spare closet where I could put some of my boxes" "yea I do, but the only closet that is really empty for your stuff is downstairs int the basement" spencer was mad 'how in the hell is there only one empty clost in the basement' "okay lets start moving these" ashley was standing by the side just admiring how spencer could left those boxes and show just how really physically she was which was really really impressing "are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me" ashley immediately walked to spencer "sorry it just looked like were handling it just perfect by yourself" ashley grabbed the other end of the box as spencer was holding the opposite side they walked down to the basement and in to the closet "I am sorry this is the only closet we have left, but kyla likes to shop a lot which leaves less room around this house" "hey its okay it's just some old stuff that means a lot to me, but lets just go upstairs and arrange the other stuff because believe me I have a lot of stuff" ashley laughed at this remaked and spencer just stood there admiring how beautiful she look just laughing, which made all her anger wash away, but its not easy to forget and forgive so she came back to reality " so should we go" "yea" ashley said as she opened the door, but the problem was the door wouldn't open "uh ..spencer the door seems to be stuck" stunned spencer got close to ashley " what that can't be doors don't just get st..." specner tried to open the door but it was of no use " oh great now were locked inside this closet don't you have like an extra key" ashley who wasn't paying attention just stood there "uh...huh" "I said do you have an extra key" "oh ...no me and kyla thought we wouldn't use this closet plus who uses keys to opened closete that why we have walk in closets" spencer now angry started pounding, slamming and kicking the door "HELP IS ANY ONE OUT THERE" smiling ashley decided to tell spencer that no one was here not until tomorrow "Spencer ...um... no ones here except for us" " what about kyla" ashley now nervous that spencer was going to get mad "well...um...you ... see kyla not coming until tomorrow...at night" spencer stood quietly just taking in what ashley just told her and just like that her mood change into a very furious spencer " WHAT! No no no no this isn't happening your playing a joke on me right I mean if this is a joke then you got me look I am laughing ha ha ha" ashley didn't know what to do or say because when spencer became crazy she was crazy and ashley does not do crazy 'okay relax just relax 123 breath in 123 breath out' ashley walked a step back away from spencer "Spencer this is not a joke okay I wouldn't joke about being locked up with a manic like you okay so just relax and we will figure this out" spencer now really really angry goes up to ashley " RELAX! You want me to relax when were LOCKED UP in a closet with just a dim of light, no food, or water and you expect me to RELAX"


	3. Chapter 7

Spencer realized that getting angry and yelling at the scared brunette wasn't going to do any good for her or ash so she decided to just turn the other direction away from Ashley and counted '123 breath in 123 breath out' she sat down on the floor and crossed her legs "You know you can sit down now its obvious that were stuck here for a long time and I am not going to hurt you I know things like this happen and I guess I took it out on you and I am sorry" Ashley now relaxed because she was sure that she wasn't going to die in this filthy basement sat down sitting in front of Spencer. "hey don't worry it's okay I would freak out too and wow I never thought I would hear you say sorry to me" Spencer now blushing turned her head down facing the floor she didn't want ashley knowing what she was doing to her and at the same time thinking of reply " yea well don't expect to many sorrys from me because I do not do sorrys"

silence now entering the basement as both girls sat in front of each other staring deep into each others eyes as brown and blue mixing together into one color. Both stuck in to this daze that neither of them wanted to wake from, but spencer now remembering that she didn't want this stood up and walked around " so you never told me why you wanted your father's money" ashley now wakening from her daze got up and watched spencer walk back and forth sensing that she had become nervous "I want that money to start my record label and a music center for kids and teenagers" she said has she played with her fingers as spencer stopped walking and was now watching her "you really care about your music and kids" ashley giggled "um.. yea they're both really important to me they complete my life" spencer now confused "wait... what about aiden doesn't he complete you too?" ashley shot her head up not knowing want to response and the same time not wanting to look confused herself because she knew that she loved aiden, but why didn't she mentioned him when she talked about her two main passions, which were suppose to be about him too. Now coming back to reality she had to answer spencer "aiden... is ..more..a different kind of passion. He is more of my private life where I know that I can love him and cherish him " ashley said unsure, but went along with it "I don't believe you" "And why is that?" a sacred ashley asked her "well when you talk about him it sounds more of an obligation instead of out love. Can I ask you something?" ashley was becoming more nervous where this conversation was going and decided to change the conversation "So you haven't told me anything about yourself and since were stuck in here for a long time I think you should tell me things about you"

Spencer tried really hard not show a smirk when ashley decided not to answer her question "okay I'll give you a short summary. I had a content life growing up I knew I was gay since I was born, but came out to my parents when I was 16, my father died two years ago and after he died I decided to stay away from everyone that was close to him even my family, recently I got married by force, but hey at least it was a hot girl and thats about it ..oh.. which reminds me you didn't answer my question, which was are you in love with aiden?" ashley still shocked that spencer's life hadn't been so nice to her. Felt sympathy and she just wanted to go up to her and just kiss the pain away from spencer, but she can't because she is super straight and she loves aiden 'I love aiden' "i told you I love aiden" spencer now getting closer to ashley "I didn't ask that. I said are you in love with him?" ashley biting her lip started moving back away from spencer, but was bumped against the wall "uh...um..yea" spencer now millimeters away from ashley's lips "how come I find that hard to believe" spencer then moved her lips acrossed ashley's cheek and up to her ear "Is it because you want me more" ashley more nervous than ever started breathing rapidly and answered huskily "I I... ddon't...um... want you" spencer started moving her lips down to ashley's neck "thats not want your body is saying to me" ashley now becoming more bolder and more aware what spencer was trying to play at "believe me my body knows what it wants and its not you" she said. Spencer lifted her eyes to look deep into brown orbs "then if your body knows what it wants then you won't mind me from touching you and testing to see if in fact you do know your body" ashley now see the challenge in spencer eyes decided to take it " go right ahead because I don't need you or want you"


	4. Chapter 8

"well just see about that" spencer murmured against her pulse point as she begin to nip at the skin underneath her lips "yyyou...uh...ssseee...ah...nnothing" ashley stammered even though she was losing this game she couldn't control what her body wanted, which was spencer, but the game keeps going until she moans and she will not I repeat will not moan or lose this game. All she needs is to distrac...' is that tongue oh god shes using her tongue' "I want you to tell me what you want ash" spencer let her hands roam over ashley's body already knowing what spots made ashley go crazy "III...uh...uh.. cccan't"

spencer now getting frustrated whispered harshly "I know you want me . Just say it!" spencer's hands went underneath ashley's shirt where she found her bare breasts and started massaging them as here fingers found her nipples she began tugging on them as if she were biting and sucking them "does it feel good when I touch you. Do you like it when I suck your skin like this or is it that you like me biting it" spencer lips were on ashley's torso. Ashley whimpered because as strong as she was she knew that she was losing it and she needed spencer no she wanted spencer more than anything or anyone "ppplease...uh..ah...uh...II..." " ash look at me" spencer whispered. Ashley opened her eyes and seeing that spencer's blue eyes had turned into a darker shade knew that she had defiantly had lost and she didn't care about anything any more because she was in need of only one thing named spencer "I want you so fucking bad" ashley heard herself whispering and kissed spencer with all the lust and need that spencer had build up. Spencer shocked of what ashley had said was confused on what was happening, but continued kissing ashley and felt her tongue begging for entrance, which she granted. Ashley growing bolder switched positions. So now spencer was up against the wall. Ashley moved her lips away from spencer's lips and traveled down her neck "I want you... so.. so.. much spencer... fuck"

ashley was sucking and biting on her neck as spencer grabbed her shirt and lifted it off her body "how much do you want me ash" ashley now getting spencer's shirt off and getting rid of her bra " really.. uh ..really bad" ashley got hold of spencer's legs and wrapped them around her waist and started kissing down her neck on to her breasts. "uh...ash ...ah...ugh.. yes keeping going" spencer mesmerized by how ash was using her tongue against skin only mange to moan and whispered incoherent words "uhgod...yeshh..ugh ..mmm.. succkk" ashley's mouth captured spencer's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it as if it were a small gumdrop where she would lick and bite "mmm spencer you taste so good" ashley's other hand started going down her stomach where fingers were playing with spencers buttons until she unbuttoned them along with the zipper. Ashley pull down her pants and started rubbing her through her underwear "yes ...ashhh.. keep...goiiing" and just as ashley was about to pull down her underwear kyla opened the door "OH SORRY!" and just as she opened that door she closed it ruining everything that was build up. Ashley closed her eyes to relax her breathing and control this fire that was burning deep inside her and as well as for spencer. When both of them opened their eyes they looked on to each other and got lost "ARE YOU GUYS DONE GETTING DRESSED" kyla said she did not want to barge in again and find what was not meant to be shown.

Spencer now gaining her ability to think saw what position she was in and decided to stare away from ashley so that ash would get the point and see where she was at too "do you mind letting go of me so I can get dress because you got a strong hold on me legs there ash" ashley seeing where she was immediately let go of spencer and took a couple of steps back. Spencer recovering from her fall picked up her shattered clothes and put them on, but she did it as slowly as she could just to show ashley who really did win in her game "ssorry... for throwing you ...this shhouldn't have never happened" and with that ashley grabbed her shirt and left the closet leaving a very amused and grinnig spencer behind.

"well well I would never imagine you as a closet type I thought you were already out of it and I am very sorry for walking in on I just saw those boxes outside and decided to help spencer move in, but I guess your already took care of that" ashley now frowning at kyla and little disappointed that she didn't get to finish off Spencer ... wait was she thinking she couldn't sleep with spencer again it wouldn't be right for her or for aiden. "look kyla what we were doing was playing a game and you just happened to walk in... thats it" kyla smirking give ashley a wink "sure you were and may I ask who was winning" ashley getting annoyed answered " for your information what me and my wife play or do is none of your BUSINESS" spencer dressed opened the door "hey kyla ...um ... thanks for unlocking the door..um we were locked in...and um ... we couldn't open it" kyla was surprised at spencer's comment "what how did you guys get locked in. This door can't get locked because it has two locks one inside and one outside. Thats why we don't have an extra key for it duh!... ashley I thought you knew about that" ashley now glaring at kyla. While spencer was glaring at her "actually no I didn't know because you never told ME!" kyla now remembering that she did in fact forget to ever mentioned to ashley about this closet felt embarrassed.

"oops must've...um...slip my mind, but on the bright side you guys got some quality time I am right or wrong?" she said while wiggling her eyebrows. Spencer went behind ashley and grabbed ashley by the waist and pulled ashley against her "yea we did, but it would've been much better in bed don't you think honey?" ashley blushing and feeling very flustered only mange to nod "this sounds and looks very sweet to you guys, but have sympathy towards others who don't see it as sweet" a disgusted face appeared on kyla she was happy that her best friend was a happy go lucky person when she was with her wife, but she did not need to know other things beyond a happy couple. Spencer moving away from ashley and a disappointed ashley looked at her with questioning eyes "I feel very exhausted and hungry" she winked in ashley's direction hoping that ashley would get the point "how about you ash aren't you hungry" ashley already covered in blush nodded her head in hopes that everyone would just forget about this whole situation "I hope you two are talking about food because I know that I am starving, but for food" " then what are we waiting for" spencer grabbed ashleys hand and intertwined their fingers as the went upstairs. All ashley could was smile like an idiot as she went with spencer.


	5. Chapter 9

She rolled slowly until her back was to spencer. Before she could slip out of the bed, however, spencer's arm curled around her waist. Gently, spencer pulled her slowly back against her chest. Ashley didn't protest. She didn't make a sound but simply waited. Looking over her shoulder, she found spencer still asleep.

Spencer whispered something in her sleep and then to ashley's surprise- one of spencer's legs moved, sliding over the top of hers. Ash's boxers had ridden up in the night, and she could feel spencer's warm skin touching her thighs, ashley rolled toward her, not believing what had just happened. Perhaps this was all a dream. But spencer continued to move until ashley found herself lying flat on her back with half of her wife's sleeping body draped over her.

Spencer had moved her leg in between ashley's thighs and ashley dare not to breathe. Scared of what might happen if spencer ever did wake up. How could she had been so stupid into letting spencer sleep in the same bed as her, but she didn't have a choice because kyla did live in the same house as her and she always comes in without knocking on the door and plus spencer was her wife, but this marriage isn't real.

"Spencer," ash whispered softly against spencer's lips.

Spencer's body jerked in her sleep, and the arm that curled around ashley's stomach moved. Ashley felt spencer's hand drop to edge of her boxers. Spencer's leg moved, again, rubbing against the sensitive skin of her bare thigh.

Ashley felt her throat go dry. Her voice was barley audible when she whispered spencer's name again. Spencer didn't awake, but her hand slipped beneath ash's shirt and moved upward with maddening slowness. Along the hollows of her stomach until spencer was cupping her breast.

A dozen times along that slow journey, ashley nearly grabbed spencer's hand, and stopped her. A dozen times, though, she held back, unable to decide what she wanted more to be touched by spencer or stop her.

Ashley's heart was hammering fiercely at the walls of her chest. A tight knot of fire had coiled itself somewhere in her middle, and ashley found herself arching her back ever so slightly, pressing into spencer's hand. The heat awakened by the simple touch, the sensitivity of her body to spencer's caress, thrilled her. She edged closer to spencer, and spencer's hand brushed lighlty across the sensitive part of ashley's breast, making her nipple harden in response. Suddenly ashley knew she didn't want spencer to stop.

"spencer" ashley turned her face to her and brushed her lips against hers. Spencer stretched slightly, and her hand came to life on ashley's body. Spencer ran her fingers down over ash's belly and then up again to explore her breasts, feeling the fullness of one and then traveling to the other.

Her gentle touch was enough to make ashley breathe in sharply. Ash's body was quivering with excitement, and she felt herself growing moist. Spencer seemed to be awakening, but ashley found herself praying desperately that she wouldn't push her way once she opened her eyes.

Ashley kissed her again, this time using her tongue to tease the seam of spencer's lips. Spencer emitted a groan in her sleep, and ashley's shivers gave away to shudders as she felt spencer gently pinch an erect nipple.

Spencer's hand left her breast and moved down her belly to the junction of her thighs, ash's head rolled back on the pillow. She stared at the gray ceiling, and her lips parted slightly.

Instinctively, her hips rose against spencer's hand, and her legs opened for spencer. A soft whimper escaped her as spencer's fingers slipped into the folds of her womanhood, lightly exploring, then finding and stroking the sensitive nub of desire.

Ashley's vision blurred and her breath shortened. Her body began to pulse to a rhythm that she has always associated with fear and nervousness. But that was before. What she felt now was desire and anticipation so intense she was afraid she might cry out.

Spencer was stroking her harder. She turned her head on the pillow and found her mouth searching hers. Ash kissed her, but the moment spencer's fingers thrust deep inside her, ashley's body erupted with a strong force. She gasped for breaths and some how managed to roll beneath the weight of spencer's leg to face her. Ashley clung tightly to her as waves of passion continued to roll through her quaking body.

Spencer came fully awake at the sound of a women's quiet cry. Startled, she found her face inches from ashley's face.

Ash's eyes were shut, but even in the dawn's light she saw the tears squeezing through the corners of her eyelids and falling. Spencer was shocked to find her hand tucked intimately between ash's legs, but immediately changed that expression with a grin.

Ashley now recovering from her orgasm opened her eyes to see spencer grinning at her and she became very aware what position she was in " so I guess I wasn't dreaming" spencer whispered into ashley's ear.

"I...you...I" ashley didn't know what to say. Spencer silenced her with a finger "shhh don't say anything" lips replaced the finger on top of ash's lips and soon both of them became lost as ashley now switched position so she now was straddling spencer.

Ashley rocked against spencer removing her shirt along with hers. Ashley lowered her head so her mouth could latch on to one of spencer's hard nipple. Spencer now moaning into ashley's ear "ugh... yes ...uh..keep going...does aiden make you ...ah..feel ...like...uh.. this" ashley now realizing what was going on looked in to spencer's eyes and whispered "fuck you" she got off the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving a very frustrated spencer on the bed. "ash open the door look ...I... didn't mean to..say that..please" spencer knocked and kept on knocking, but ashley didn't reply.


	6. Chapter 10

Spencer woke up relazing she was still by the bathroom door she knocked hoping that ashley would talk to her "ashley...could you open the door...I.. just want to say... sorry" she heard no response. She reached for the door knob and the door opened, but there was no ashley.

"shit !" spencer walked around the house hoping to catch the angry brunette, but there was no one except for kyla's loud snoring.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Great what I am going to do. I can't believe I said that, but why should I be sorry. She shouldn't be mad since she was the one okay with me having sex with her while still having a boyfriend. Any ways I shouldn't be feeling sorry for anyone especially her. After everything she has put me through. I am the one who should be furious and yet I feel so ashamed.

Ashley walked through the door. She noticed spencer was on top of the kitchen counter with her creased forehead 'she looks so adorable' ashley thought.

Spencer done with debating with herself turned her head to side and caught ashley staring at her "ashley... where..um...were you" ashley not knowing what to say just stood there with her arms folded "look I am sorry okay. I didn't mean to say that it just slipped." ashley looked down while sighing and nodding her head " spencer I should be the one saying sorry. I should have never let this happened in the first place"

spencer confused jumped off the counter and walked up to ashley "no I was the one that attacked you while I was asleep" ashley now getting frustrated got closer "spencer I was the one that was awake while you were touching me and I just let it happen because I liked it and I didn't want you to stop" spencer getting more closer. Her lips just millimeters away from ashley's lips "so you liked what I did to you" licking her lips ashley could see spencer's eyes changing color.

"I...I ..yess, but" spencer silenced her with the force of her lips smashing against hers and pushed her against the refrigerator. Both girls pushed each other fighting for dominance as tongues dueled amongst each other. "I want you so bad ash" spencer murmured against ashley's jawline heading down to her neck taking her time sucking and licking. "me..uh..tooo..ugh..." ashley wrapped spencer's leg around her and dragged her on to the table with such force that spencer could only moan with anticipation.

'**Hate is a strong word,but i really, really, really don't like you**.' spencer becoming distracted by the cellphone "ash...ugh ...your...uh...phone...mmmm" ashley to busy licking and nipping at spencer's throat couldn't hear anything "ash!" ashley now fustrated "What!" spencer giggled '**Hate is a strong word,but I really, really, really don't like you.**' "oh my phone" ashley gave spencer a peck on the lips before grabbing her phone.

"hello" ashley answered annoyed "hey ash its me eddy I just wanted to call you to give you your third expection" ashley lifted her gaze to spencer and rolled her eyes as spencer just giggled " okay eddy I am ready to see what my father dearest desire for me to do"

" youhavetomakespencerfallinlovewithyou"

"whoa there sparky. The only thing I heard was spencer and love"

"ash I said-you-have-to-make-spencer-fall-in-love-with-you. Did you get that"


	7. Chapter 11

A/N so thanks to everyones comments they mean a lot and It helps a lot so thank you so much!!

"are.. you sure..please don't...I can't its too much... too much" ashley answered not being able to look at spencer.

"yes its true I am sorry... um I have to go, but you know I am always here for you ash"

"okay ...thanks bye" ashley closed her eyes and lowered her head down. She felt so ashame that she didn't have the right to look into spencer's eyes.

Spencer seeing ashley upset went up to her " hey ash are you okay" she lifted her chin so they were at eye level. Seeing ashley so lost spencer wanted to just hug away her pain. "spence I...I" ashley couldn't speak she was lost for words.

Hearing the door knock ashley decided it was the best opportunity to avoid spencer "I should get that" ashley left avoiding spencer's gaze not wanting to cry and tell spencer everything.

She got to the door and sighed. She turned the knob expecting one of kyla's friends " surprise baby"

Aiden came through the door hugging ashley. Ashley too shocked just stood there eyes closed hoping that she was in a nightmare.

"ash who's at the door" emerged spencer from the kitchen. Wishing that ash and her would stop getting interrupted.

Aiden let go of ashley but left has hand lingering on her waist and turn his gaze to spencer " hi, I believe I haven't met you before. I am aiden, ashley's boyfriend" spencer turned her gaze from aiden to ashley expecting her to explain, but opted it out "oh..um nice to meet you aiden. I am spencer ashely's w..." "ROOMMATE!" ashley shouted not wanting aiden founding out the truth "yea...uh... I am ash's ... roommate" spencer shooked her head disappointed that ashley had lied 'I am so stupid. Of course she wasn't going to present me has her wife. And I cant believe I felt so concerned'

"nice meeting you aiden, but ... I have to go" spencer walked really fast up the stairs. She didn't, nor wish to see the couple. Ashley turned to face aiden as she saw spencer walk up the stairs.

" well that was mean. Is she always like this?" aiden asked "aiden ..i have to tell spencer something... um... important" "okay, but don't take too long. I'll wait down here" aiden pecked ashley on the lips letting it linger.

Ashley ran up hoping and praying that spencer wasn't mad or upset. She couldn't handle seeing spencer like that it just made her feel more guilty. She knocked. As soon as the door opened she lowered her head. She just couldn't or wouldn't look into those upset blue eyes "I don't know why your knocking it's your room I am just some stupid bargain that was forced to live here" ashley didn't like the harsh tone that spencer was talking in.

"spence" "Its spencer to you.. ROOMMATE!" spencer started walking back in forth too angry to just stand still and look at ashley.

"spencer look I didn't know he was coming. I am shocked just as you are okay"

"NO! Its not okay. Does he even know about this whole arrangement" spencer said now staring right at ashley. She turned away from spencer putting her hands on her face "No he doesn't know anything...please..don't tell him" spencer grabbed ashley's arm turning her around "oh so what you love him now when just a few minutes ago you were pushing me against the table about to have sex with me. I don't even now why I feel so mad and disappointed with you, but I am because I...oh just forget it" lifting up her gaze ashley walked up to spencer "I am so.. so .. sorry for everything. I wish I wouldn't have to put you through this, but spencer I can't control this and I think ...I...L.."

"ashley just save it okay I don't want to hear or say anything that might come out wrong. Look I won't tell aiden because thats up to you" relieved ashley smiled at spencer and her hand ended grazing spencer's cheek "thanks, I think I kind of like you" not believing what ashley was saying spencer stood there staring deep into brown orbs deciding if this was okay or if this was very bad "you think or you know" spencer answered not backing down from her response.


	8. Chapter 12

" I f I say I know. Would feel the same for me?" asked ashley. Even though this was all part of a plan to get spencer. Ashley some how hoped that spencer did feel the same for her.

Spencer turned around not wanting to face ashley because if she looked into those endearing eyes she would fall. Fall so deep that she wouldn't be able to rise. 'I can't have feelings for her. No and NO. this can't happen. I am suppose to hate her and yet... I can't because I want, like, and love her so...so...bad. More than this hate that I have'. Spencer's thinking was starting to make ashley a little desperate and queasy. "so I am taking your silence as an answer that you don't feel the same"

"NO!" spencer shouted fast not wanting ashley to think that she didn't have feelings for her.

"no. so that means you don't like me" ashley said disappointed of spencer's answer.

"no I meant has in no... I do have a answer as to what I ...feel ..for ..you." A blushing spencer said assuring ashley.

Spencer sighed. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. "so are you going to give me an answer or are we just going to stand here and wait until we fall more in love with each other" spencer smiled at ashley's response.

"Well then were going to have to wait because I know that I like you, but I don't know if I can... trust you" spencer said every word with sadness as ashley stopped grinning. She felt so mad with herself because this was all fake , but she knew that it was really true at the same time.

Reaching for spencer's hand ashley pulled her towards her. They were inches apart "spence, I know that I have missed up so bad from the beginning, but I'm happy that I did everything I did because I got you. Every time your near me I fall and I keep on falling and I still don't want to get up because you cause all these feelings inside me and they weigh me down. You make me feel this" putting spencer's hand on top of her chest. Ashley knew that her heart would be thumping so hard that it would tell spencer every true she wanted from her.

A tear rolled down spencer's cheek making her eyes glisten with love. Ashley's lips reached up to that tear and kissed it. Tasting the sweet salty tear made ashley just more in love with spencer. Ashley then moved her lips up to her eyebrows kissing each one then moved down to her eyelids laying gentle kisses. Those lips then moved down to spencer's nose letting it linger for a while until moving down to those grinning lips.

Ashley kissed spencer with such gentleness that she became more addicated to her lips. Their hands lay together on top of ashley's heart, which was thumping so hard, with each movement of their lips.

They both stood in their own world where nothing else matter except for their growing love, which kept on growing with their passion that burns like fire.

Spencer kissed ashley with the easiness of her love. Letting her lips be the words of her love confession.

Ashley pressed her forehead against spencer's "spence my heart knows it wants you just like my lips and my body. Can't you see you drive me crazy, but really crazy" spencer giggled "ash I go crazy for you to and I know that I L..." "ashley are you done yet" aiden yelled behind the door. Spencer relazing what she was about to say starting backing away from ashley. Ashley sighing "yea..uh aiden I' ll be out in just a sec" spencer facing the other direction with arms folded. Justing wanting to escape.

" ashley you should go, we wouldn't want your boyfriend waiting on you. Now would we?" with that spencer walked out leaving ashley and her confession behind. She walked down the stairs dreading to run into aiden. Reaching the last step she ran into him. "oh hey spencer do you know if ashley is coming down" spencer was angered because she knew that ashley could never be hers. She felt so stupid for almost confessing her love. "spencer...spencer" spencer looked at aiden lost "huh"

"I said if ashley was coming down" ashley now coming down the stairs letting her gaze land on spencer.

Spencer couldn't take seeing ashley with aiden so she decide to leave "aiden why don't you ask her yourself since your her B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D" spencer said before leaving.


	9. Chapter 13

" What got up her ass?" ashley getting angry with aiden and still upset with spencer. Sat down on the couch running her hands on her face thinking what she was going to do to get spencer to fall for her.

"ashley can we go now" aiden was beyond bored. When he came over he thought he was going to get some loving from his girl, but then something always comes up. He was getting tired of this. Ashley could at least give him something that would satisfy his needs. Now that he was thinking about ashley's friend look good especially when she was pissed off.

Ashley seeing aiden's face turn from anger to want could not handle being around him, but the one thing she couldn't stand above all was him being horny and his face was totally showing big signs of horniness. She wasn't in the mood. Sex with aiden couldn't and won't be the same ever since spencer.

"aiden I'm not feeling good maybe you should go and we could meet some other time." aiden was still imaging every naughty detail that would make ashley feel way much better. "well we could do other things that will make you feel so, but so much better" he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Ashley now feeling disgusted by aiden's idea. "um no. I just need to heal by myself and I mean by myself" ashley starting pushing aiden to the door and opening it so that he would get the hint "Fine I guess since your not in the mood, but we will do naught y things when you feel better right?" ashley pushed a smirking aiden out the door " yea aiden will do anything you want, but once I feel much better" aiden satisfied with her answer left giving her a peck on the lips.

Ashley shut the door letting out a breath that she was holding in ever since spencer left. She sat down on the couch. She wanted so much to tell spencer the truth about the next exception and just tell her that she was really falling for her, but her stupidness wouldn't let her and now if spencer finds out. She'll never be forgiven and the worst part is that spencer would hate her and she was tired of having spencer hate her. Most of all she was tired of lying to spencer, but she can't tell her this is way beyond her. How is she going to tell her that she is suppose to make her fall in love with her. Like they say the show must go on, but this wasn't a show any more it was way deeper than that. ' what I'm I going to do I feel so sick. I can't even live with myself. Why did you this dad? What did I do that was wrong for you to do this to me dad?' Ashley tired of thinking decided to rest and let spencer come to her because she had no idea where she might be and plus spencer was pissed off when she left and ashley didn't want to face her like that.

Ashley woke up she relazed that it was dark outside she didn't hear spencer come back. She decided to check the house to see if she was around.

She checked every room inside the house, but there was no sign of spencer. Giving up she decided to just watch T.V and wait in living room until spencer would come back. 'I wonder where spencer is. She has been gone for a long time. I hope nothing bad has happen to her or she hasn't done anything bad either because spencer can be a little crazy when she is mad. Okay that could be a understatement, but still'

hard knocking came from the door breaking ashley from her thinking. "I'm coming" the pounding on the door started getting really loud "fuck I said I'm coming."

when she opened the door she was not expecting to see spencer like this "oh shit spencer are you drunk."

spencer holding on to door giving ashley a cheesy a smile with her half open eyes "Ashhhy..heyyy!!."

ashley grabbed spencer so she wouldn't fall and started walking her up the stairs where she would lay her on the bed. "ASHH ...doo...youuuu luv meeee?" a grunt came from ashley as she was moving spencer up the stairs "uh...spence...ugh..this isn't..the time" spencer giggled "ashshsh...youuuu...sounddd..likesh... wereee ...having..shex" ashley now blushing opened the door of the bed room and laid spencer on the bed.

"spencer why did you have to go get drunk" spencer still giggling sat up and put her finger on ashley's lips "shhshh..ashshh...yourr... too loudd" laughing ashley reached down to spencer's feet and removed her shoes. While spencer just sat giggling at every small thing " spencer I want you to take you r clothes off. So you can take a cold shower" spencer stopped giggling and tried to put on her her seductive face "ashsh...areee..weeee..goingg...too...have...shex" a red blush appeared on ashley's face as she stood up "no spencer were not having sex. YOU are going to take your clothes off why I go run a cold shower for you" spencer grabbed ashley's hand as she started moving away "wouldd...youuu..takee...a...shshower ..witsh...meee" spencer said while she tried to stand up "ppleasee"


	10. Chapter 14

"spencer, your the one that needs it. Not me" ashley really did want to take a shower with spencer, but she wanted one with a sober spencer. That way neither of them would forget the amazing exploration of each other's body. While water running down their bodies.

"pleash...I...promish ..not tooo...toush...youuuu" hazel eyes look down at half open blue eyes.

"maybe you should just sleep and...um you'll sober up in the morning" spencer shaking her head as if saying no. "no..noo..nooo" getting frustrated ashley sat down on the bed thinking of ways to make spencer listen to her "if I promise you that tomorrow you and I will take a shower will you sleep" spencer trying to grin nodded her head very excitedly "ok...ashy...but...youu. ...havee..tooo cuddlsh...witsh meee" spencer said while pointing at herself.

Sighing ashley started giggling "okay, but just cause I can't say no to your sexy grin" she touched spencer lips with her thumb. Spencer had a lazy smile on her face as she cupped ashley's face. "do..you...love..me" spencer saying this as serious as she could. Trying very hard no to talk with gibberish words.

Ashley decide to just speak and not hide anymore because even if she told spencer the truth. Spencer wouldn't remember anything the next day. "spence, I do love you. I love you so so much" she said this as she got closer to spencer's lips. Laying a soft gentle kiss.

A goofy smile spread on spencer's face. She went in for another kiss, but this time with a little tongue action. Ashley let herself feel content with just being here with a drunk spencer even though her conscience was killing her.

Ashley felt spencer asking entrance with her tongue and couldn't resist. She let herself taste the goodness of spencer and her tongue.

Lips moving against each other while tongues massaged each other for dominance within each others mouths.

Ashley laid on the bed with spencer on top of her. Running her fingers down spencer's back under her shirt . Ashley started feeling hot in places where only spencer could cool down. Spencer moved her lips down ashley's neck sucking on her pulse point knowing that was ashley's main spot.

" uh...spence...yes...ah" moans kept coming out of ashley's plump lips that were in the need of spencer's lips. Dragging her head up to her face. Ashley crashed her lips with spencers'.

Switching positions ashley was now straddling spencer. Taking her shirt off. Spencer lifted her body in a sitting position while ashley was still straddling her. Spencer Unclasped her bra while ashley removed her shirt.

Spencer moved her lips along the soft skin of ashley's neck. Hard breathing sounds were emerging out of swollen lips that belong to a very aroused ashley.

Ashley didn't want spencer's lips to leave her skin, but then her conscience was picking at her.

She lefted spencer's head. So they were now at eye level "spence, I do want you, but not like this." Spencer understanding just smiled at her. "okay, but...we...stilll..have...to..cuddlesh"

Ashley got off spencer and laid herself next to her. Spencer scooted herself close to ashley. She put ashley's hands on her waist. "ashy" "yea spence" Spencer turned her face staring into ashley's eyes "I..love..you..too" she said as she yawned closing her eyes.

Ashley smiled while putting a piece of spencer's hair behind her ear "I love you, spencer and I am sorry" ashley got closer giving spencer a peck on the lips while whispering I love you's against her lips.


	11. Chapter 15

**THANX FOR THE COMMENTS AGAIN AND I'M SORRY ITS REALLY, BUT REALLY SHORT**

**AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ASH TELLING THE TRUTH BECAUSE THE TRUTH ALWAYS COMES OUT ;)**

This feels so good, but I'm not sure what it could be. It feels so moist and its hitting my spot. Ah yes keep going thats it. Ugh... I feel it up my jawline going straight to my ear. I hear whispering. "ash wake up. I want to take a shower" uh.. she's biting my ear lobe. Should I open my eyes, but it feels so good to have her tongue lick up my neck.

"ashy I know your wake. I can hear your moans deep down your throat and I can feel this..." Spencer moved her hand down in between Ashley's thighs "your so moist" Spencer said seductively on top of Ashley's lips.

Ashley opened her eyes and saw dark blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. "Are you sure you want that shower Spencer?" her husky voice spoke.

Spencer lifted one of her eyebrows. A sly smile crept on her face "I know that I want you with me. In anyway" leaning in Spencer licked Ashley's lips with her tongue.

Ashley then switched positions. She was laying on top of her. "anyway" she whispered in her ear. Spencer nodded up down like child with anticipation. Ashley let out a soft giggle. She sat up so she was now straddling Spencer.

Spencer was becoming excited with each passing moment that Ashley's hands were roaming up her waist.

Ashley was excited as well, but not for anything sexually. She reached Spencer's ticklish spot and started tickling her. While Spencer laid there laughing and screaming for mercy "ash...please ...stop..ha ha...mercy..ha ha...no!.." Ashley giggled along with her "I thought I could have you any way"

"please...okay...I...can't.." giving up Ashley stopped and let her hands wander up to Spencer's hair and started combing through it "your so beautiful Spence. I can't stop myself from falling for you. I need you. I want you. I love you" saying this made Ashley feel vulnerable. Here she was exploiting her feels that were true, but were made out of lies.

Spencer closed her eyes taking in every word that Ashley had said and trying to come with a response where she wouldn't say her truth. She wasn't ready to say anything, but than every thing from last night started coming back into place. She remembered that she was drunk and when she was drunk she would always confess everything on how she felt whether it be good or bad.

"ash did I say anything last night about us?" staring into brown eyes trying to read for any sign that would lead to lies or truths.

Ashley not knowing what to say turn her gazed to the head board.


	12. Chapter 16

"ash look at me. I need to know what I said because some of the things I say might not be true." Spencer didn't know what she said. She only remembered half of last night and felt worried as to what she did say. She didn't want anybody knowing about her true feelings towards Ashley and when she gets drunk she talks.

"um..Spence ...last night you said...nothing" Ashley felt like she couldn't tell Spencer all of last night because then Spencer would take back her love confession and then she would feel disappointed plus she was starting to like they idea of having Spencer in love with her even if it sounded selfish.

"you were to busy being drunk that you were talking gibberish" Ashley said with a joking smile as she started removing herself off of Spencer, but was stopped. Spencer sat up so she was gazing into her eyes. "Even though I was drunk I did remember some parts of last night and they did involve us kissing, sucking, and biting." Ashley blushing was working hard to release herself from Spencer, but she wouldn't let go. Spencer's strength was strong compared to hers.

"So ash what do you say about that shower" Spencer had her lips against Ashley's neck as she began licking and sucking.

Ashley forgetting about her struggles, " I ...um...don't... remember recalling any showers" a lying Ashley said. Spencer smiled against her neck. "ashy I do recall a little promise you made me" closing her eyes ashley started nodding her head to the side"nope I can't remember last night"

"really well do you want me to refreshen your memory" a challenging spencer whispered against her torso.

"you...know...uh...I think ...thats..a..good...um..idea" ashley heard herself saying as she laid her hands on the head board. Spencer's mouth laid upon her neck as she said "you think so" ashley started nodding her head up and down as she started rocking on spencer "mmm...yes" she whispered.

"uh gross" kyla said as she barged in the room. A frustrated ashley let a sigh come out of her dry lips, which she immediately licked " kyla don't you ever knock" she said as she removed her straddling position from spencer.

Spencer ran her hands through her hair and just smiled "good morning to you too kyla" kyla smiled at spencer's direction "oops sorry spencer for interrupting your moment with this girl over here, but I was looking for my lucky jeans and the last one to use it was ashley."

A fustrated ashley got up from the bed and went into her closet "you know kyla you should start learning how to knock because its becoming really annoying" she said as she threw the jeans at her.

Kyla smirking said "well sorry its not my fault you don't lock the door. You should like lock it or put like a rubber band when your doing naughty things" kyla winked in spencer's direction.

" for your info this is my room so I could do what the hell I please" ashley said and went on the bed and straddled spencer. "you see this is my room and I don't need to lock or put a rubber band on the door. When me or my wife want to have sex!" ashley said as she smashed her lips against spencer.

Spencer stunned didn't know what to do so she went along with ashley. "gosh ashley do you really have to do that in front me." an annoyed kyla said.

Ashley in the need for air rested her forehead against spencer's " If you don't like what you see then just leave and I advice you to knock the door because we might be doing naughty things" she licked her lips and went in for another kiss.

Kyla grossed out existed the room, but before leaving she put a rubber band on the knob to remind herself to not walk in on them.

Spencer smiling in their kiss moved her hands down ashley's sides.


	13. Chapter 17

Ashley removed her bra exposing her taunt nipples. As spencer released her mouth from ashley's lips and continued her journey downward. At the same time whispering repeatedly "your so beautiful."

Spencer moved her hands in front of ashley's chest where she begin her movements on those soft gentle breasts. Ashley still rocking on spencer moved one hand down to spencer's bra and unhooked it revealing spencer's milky breasts. Becoming more needy spencer moved her hand down to ashley's pants digging her hand in there. Ashley's breathing became low and husky "ugh...I..need..uh"

"tell..me what ..you need" spencer said while licking and sucking on her breast and up to her nipples. Ashley needing more friction started rocking harder on spencer's hand needing that release "Fuck..uh..I..need you tooo..ugh..fuck me" ashley manage to say. Her hands were busy on spencer's breast where she would pull and tease her nipples.

Not getting the friction needed ashley stood up on the bed and removed her pants and spencer removed her red panties. "stay up for awhile" spencer seductively said as she began to kiss Ashley's legs leading up to her thighs. She took her time licking and laying kisses on her thighs. "spence ...I I..fuck" a lustful ashley manage to say while still standing. Spencer's hands were roaming everywhere from her thighs to her ass squeezing it.

"you want me" ashley only manged to nod her head up and down. "okay, come down here" spencer signaled her with her finger. Obligating ash kneeled down so she was gazing right into spencer eyes. "lay down" spencer whispered into her ear.

Ashley laid on the bed fully naked. Spencer laid on top of her leaning in. Her lips met with ashley's

"ash, I ..lo.." ashley kissed her not wanting to hear those words from spencer while they're about to have sex. She couldn't handle her conscience coming in a moment like this.

Spencer went with each movment of ashley's lips. Exploring her mouth with her tongue while her hands decided to do some exploring of their own on ashley's body.

Sweat was forming on ashley's body as wave after wave came washing over her as spencer's finger's were doing a magical movements deep inside her. Spencer started kissing down her body stopping in the destination that needed her the most.

She licked and sucked on the nub, which brought more excitement towards ashley as she screamed "ah ..spence...yes..keepp..ugh...suckingg..I'm...cclose" as hands massaged spencer's hair to keep on with the stroking on her clit.

"spence...I..I am so closee" ashley was screaming as her walls were tightening around spencer's finger's showing that she indeed was close to her orgasam.

Pumping in and out. Fast and faster.

"come for me ash. Your so close baby" a sweaty spencer said as she was coming to fulfillment along with ashley. Ashley scratching and sucking on spencer's body marking her as her's.

"oh...ah...spennceccee!" she screamed as she came. Spencer slowing down her movements inside her. She gave her gentle kiss on the lips assuring her that she was with her. She then moved her lips to her eyelids and up to her sweaty forehead gently laying soft kisses. "I'm here it's okay I got you" spencer whispered lovingly

Ashley opened her eyes and was meant with light blue eyes. " spencer, that was amazing. I have never experienced anything like this with any body. Everytime we have sex I feel more content than I ever felt. You make me feel things I never thought I could feel" smiling spencer shushed her with her finger. She then started tracing those lips with her finger. "ash... I know what you mean, but you are still with Aiden and I still don't know if can really trust you completely." they became interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey ash are you in there it's me aiden. Open up!"


	14. Chapter 18

_**SO thanks Again for the reviews and here's chap 18 it's a little disappointing, but it gets better I promise  
**_

Shocked ashley pushed spencer off of her. She ran to lock the door before aiden could open it. "ashley, why is your door locked " he said while moving the door knob. Ashley picked up a robe to cover herself "Aiden I'm coming just give me a minute!" spencer was amused by everything seeing how ashley became scared.

"spence I need you to put this on." ashley said throwing her a robe. "I also need you to go hide in the bathroom." Spencer stood up and covered her body with the red silky robe.

" why do we have to hide I'm your wife and your mine." ashley not wanting to argue started pushing spencer to the bathroom. "look spence I am yours, but aiden can't find out like this. He is like a brother to me." " ash, If I hide will you promise to break up with him later" spencer said giving up with arguing.

A smile crept on ashley. " I promise. Now go before he breaks my door" she gave her a kiss to seal their promise.

"ash, open up or I'll break down this door!" aiden shouted irritated.

Bed fixed and the room more refreshed. Ashley breathed in before unlocking the door and opening it.

" took you long enough" mumbled aiden as he came through the door.

"aiden what are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" aiden turn around now to face ashley. "ashley are you serious? I'm your boyfriend. I don't need to call whenever I want to see my girl and plus I wanted to check if you were feeling better."

ashley shut the door " you could've called, but to answer your question yea I feel better." aiden still smirking got closer to her "better or much better." he questioned.

Stepping back a step ashley nodded her head "yea much better" aiden lifted his hand touching her cheek "so does that mean we can do things" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ashley became frustrated "what things?" Aiden lowered his hand to the opening to ashley's robe. "you know" ashley pushed his hand away "No I don't know" annoyed aiden got closer "don't act dumb. Do you really expect me to ask for sex? When you said we would when you felt **much bette**r"emphasizing the last part so ashley would understand.

"are you kidding me! Is that all you came here for. To have sex!" spencer had her ear glued to the door hearing everything that ashley and aiden were arguing _'that asshole. I can't believe his asking her for sex. Ashley better say no because I know she wouldn't or would she...' _her thoughts were broken when she heard aiden laughing.

"Ash, I haven't seen you for months and miss being with you, but if you think I came her for sex then your wrong because yes I do want your body close to me, but I also want to be with you" hearing his soft voice and that confession made Ashley feel so vulnerable. Aiden leaned in and kissed ashley.

Ashley couldn't resist because he was still her boyfriend '_good thing spencer isn't watching because she would get angry with me and I don't want that after making love with her. Great now this kissing is going to lead to sex because I know aiden and he definatly wants sex'_ she stopped thinking when she felt aiden's tongue begging for entrance.

Ashley was wrong though because spencer was watching through a small opening of the bathroom door. Jealousy pierced through her watching as aiden moved his hand down to ashley's cruves and how his tongue was attacking her mouth.

Ashley was shocked into stillness her body wouldn't move away from aiden, but went along with him as he pushed her on top of the bed


	15. Chapter 19

**So THNX AGAIN FOR REVIEWS AND I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS SAD SAD CHAPTER**

"I want you so bad" aiden whispered against ashley's skin.

Aiden stood up and removed his pants along with his shirt.

Ashley couldn't open her mouth to say no to him. She closed her eyes as she felt aiden laying on top of her and kissing her every where.

She imagine spencer touching her instead of aiden even though his touches were more rougher and there was nothing loving about those touches.

Spencer kept her eyes on the couple as the lay on top of the bed she felt so stupid and angry for believing in ashley. _'how could she do this to me after what we just did. I can't stand at looking at them and here I am still looking. Why would she do this after saying that she loved me. Does she have no morals. I despise, loathe, and detest her for every lie that she fed me._' she was brought back from her thoughts when she heard ashley moaning.

"do you like what I do" aiden said as he undressed her of her robe and started kissing is way down to her chest.

Ashley to lost in her fantasy imagining that spencer was the one touching her and kissing her "yea keep going" she huskily said.

Complying her aiden continued on with is gestures. Not knowing that ashley was moaning for spencer and only her.

Tears of rage drifted down spencer's cheek as she heard ashley moaning and screaming for more. She was clueless to the fact the ashley was imagining her and not aiden. Spencer had no idea why these tears were falling out of her eyes. she wore a confused expression on her face. ' _why?..why?... I thought she loved me and here she is fucking that bastard. What about me huh. Did she forget about me. When she supposedly loves me. I hate this. I hate feeling this' _ spencer thought as she hit her chest where her heart remained.

Aiden penetrated ashley with his masculinity as ashley moaned with pleasure. In her fantasy she saw spencer on top of her entering her with a fake member and spencer whispering loving words in her ear. "ugh...I need ...fffaster" ashley uttered.

Aiden followed ashley's command going faster and harder on her.

Spencer covered her ears not wanting to hear ashley beg. She couldn't take being here any more. It just hurt her so much to listen or even to look at them. Something was shattering deep down inside her as she saw ashley almost climaxing.

Close to climaxing in her fantasy with spencer. Ashley saw spencer smiling down at her telling her to cum for her. "SSSPENCERRR!" ashley screamed a she climaxed.

Upon hearing this aiden immediately lifted himself off ashley and started putting his clothes on. Spencer shut door to the bathroom to conceal herself.

Ashley shocked at what she just screamed covered herself with her robe and stood up. "aiden look I don't ...know what I ...said" lying ashley said as she saw aiden just standing there silent, gazing into her eyes. "tell me who the fuck is spencer" he said in a hushed tone.

Spencer in the bathroom just sat there shocked and surprise in the least. She did not expect ashley to scream her name when she climaxed. She didn't know what to think. ' _did I hear right? Did she actually say my name? So that means that she was fantasizing about us having sex and not her and aiden' _a sly smile crept on to spencer's face. _'but that doesn't make anything right because she slept with him and it hurt so much seeing and hearing them'_


	16. Chapter 20

** So thanks again for reviews and i know it hurts to get cheated cause if been there, but all in all karma always comes back towards those cheaters. well i heres chap 20 enjoy and don't let cheating turn you into a sad and depressed person because it's not worth it.**

"Aiden...I..I..don't know what your talking about" aiden turning away from a nervous ashley "Don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid, cause I heard you ash... I heard you!" aiden screamed eyes watering.

Ashley got closer to him putting her hand on his shoulder, but aiden knocked it off. "don't okay... I can't even look at you right now. I have to go." aiden left wiping away the unshed tears in his eyes. He slammed the door on his way out.

Ashley kneeled on the floor putting her hands on her face as she felt the tears approaching. Spencer decided to come out of the bathroom as soon as she heard aiden slam the door. "did you fuck him good?" spencer asked even though she dreaded asking her.

A soon as ashley recognized spencer's voice she lifted her tear stained eyes meeting her in a gaze. "why are you asking me that? Did you not hear me I screamed your name!" a furious ashley answered.

Spencer not believing that ashley felt enraged for everything that happen got closer to her. " Why are you mad at me? I should be angry with you because all this mischievous was because of you. If you would've told aiden no then you wouldn't feel like shit!" spencer said this while looking down at ash and pointing at her.

Ashley started feeling guilty' _why I'm so stupid? this always happens to me. I ruin every thing good in my life. I hate myself_' thinking this made ashley grabbed onto her hair and start crying Harshly while rocking at the same time as tear after tear came out of her eyes.

Amongst seeing how low ashley had gone down spencer could only think about making her feel more bad. "look how low you've gone and all because you're a filthy lair. First you say you love me and then just turn around and fuck aiden like if I wasn't there. I heard you moaning and asking for more. Do you think thats love?" spencer whispered harshly.

Ashley didn't want to hear spencer she was tired of fighting. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at spencer. It just hurt. Spencer tired of waiting for a response kneeled at the level of ashley and grabbed her hands unblocking her ears. "look at me" spencer said while still holding on to her hands. " you can't look at me because everything you told me was bullshit ..huh. Thats why you won't gaze into me eyes. Come on ash answer me? Was everything you said lies after lies! Tell me!" spencer screamed as she shook ashley. tears started to force down her face.

"NO ! NO !" ashley screamed as she opened her red puffy eyes. "don't you see I do love you!.. Okay.. I love you!" she said while staring into blue teary eyes.

Spencer let go of her. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheek. " then why did you do it, why?" she softly whispered. Ashley put her hands on spencer's face and forced her closer to her . " I love you!. Don't you get it I really love you" ashley hoarsely whispered.

Spencer nodded her head side to side with ashley's hands on her face. Tears streamed faster down spencer's face "no, no..you lie..you lie because if you love me you wouldn't have slept with him!" ashley brought spencer closer where her lips attached on to spencer's. Ashley kissed her with agony and possession. She wanted spencer to know that she wanted her and that spencer belonged to her just like she belonged to her.

Pressing herself harder into the kiss, spencer just wanted to forget and forgive, but it broke her just like her heart. In need of air spencer pushed ashley off of her. "that doesn't change anything" spatted spencer. Ashley stared immensely at spencer. She tried getting closer, but then spencer stood up. "Do you honestly think I would forgive you with just a kiss? How would you like it if I did the same thing to you? Would you forgive me with just kiss?" spencer then turned around giving ashley her back.

Ashley immediately stood up. "spencer its different because aiden is my boyfriend and yes I would forgive you" ashley said softly. Spencer then turned around angered by ashley's words. "I'm your wife ashley...your fucking wife. I feel so much better that you would forgive me, but I didn't cheat. It was you" spencer said sarcastically.

Tired of crying and fighting spencer walked to the closet grabbing clothes. She started dressing herself. "where.. are.. you ..going" a scared ashley asked.

"anywhere just away from you because right now I can't think. Right now I feel so angry and I'm tired of fighting." a calm spencer said. She went towards the door when she suddenly felt ashley's hands around her. "spencer. Just know that I love you and when I was with him I only thought about you." spencer released herself from her. " and that makes it so much better." she left leaving a sobbing ashley behind.


	17. Chapter 21

SO THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS THEY MEAN ALOT AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

A sore ashley changed into boxers and a t- shirt and decided to go downstairs. She couldn't handle being in room where it held to much recent memories.

She entered the living room and decided to lay on the couch. Closing her eyes she could only see spencer's disappointed face and soon felt tears dripping from her eyes. _'I'm so sorry spence. I just needed you to tell me you love me because I'm hating myself so much right now and I need someone to say that they love me and I need you to be that person spencer_' Ashley didn't notice kyla entering the living room.

"hey ash" not getting a response kyla went towards ashley and saw the tears.

"ashley what happened? Where's spencer." ashley now couldn't hold it anymore and just let the tears fall. "kyla, she left. She left" a surprised kyla got closer to her and golfed her in a hug. "what do you mean she left you?... how did this happened?" Ashley opened her eyes. "I always miss up things " she said softly.

A confused kyla lifted her face so they were at eye level. "what happened ashley and I want to hear everything from the beginning" to tired to struggle ashley told her everything from the start and to where they were at right now.

A stunned kyla stood in silence just holding on to ashley as she spilled every lie and misfortune. Ashley cried and cried feeling everything fall on top of her as she retold her story. "Ashley you have manged to ruin everything and everyone. Don't you see what you did was wrong. These are human beings with feelings, but I can't judge because I care about you... you fell for her and this isn't about a stupid will anymore because I can see it in every tear that you shed. I just don't get you ash why did you sleep with aiden?" ashley held on more tighter to kyla burying her face deep into her shoulder. "kyla, I do love her. I love her. I love her" ashley mumbled against her shoulder softly.

Kyla nodded her head side to side. "that doesn't explain why you slept with him ash?" ashley then lifted her head and removed herself from kyla hugging her knees. "I was sacred, she makes me feel different than I have ever felt. I thought I was straight, but meeting her changed everything for me and aiden he is like my safe net where I know where I stand and with her I don't know and it just scared me." kyla petting her hair. "You want my advice tell her everything, but I mean how you really feel, okay" kyla jumped off the couch grabbing her purse. "I have to go, but know that I'm always here okay and TELL HER!" kyla said as she hugged ashley.

Ashley giggled at kyla antics. "okay, I will and ky thanks for everything it means a lot"

"It better mean a lot" kyla shouted as she exited out.

Feeling tired ashley decided to sleep and just relax until spencer came back. She hummed to herself knowing that it would help just forget about everything and just relive all those happy moments that she shared with spencer. She had a sly grin on her face remembering how spencer had gotten to know her intimate ways for the first time and how her and spencer were locked in the closet sharing one of their intense kisses. She had fallen asleep just with those memories.

She felt a smooth hand touching her face and she let it touch her because it reminded her of spencer's touch and with that she opened her eyes revealing a smiling spencer, but then the smile was turned into a frown.

Spencer had left. She couldn't stay with ashley because then she would've said things that would harm her and ashley. She returned the next day all tired and sore. Opening the door she saw ashley laying on the couch with a small smile and she couldn't resist. She got closer to her putting her hand on her cheek softly stoking it '_she looks so beautiful. What is she doing to me? I'm suppose to hate her, but I can't because I feel something so strong for her and I wish I could tell her, but I got sacred of what she would do once she possessed my heart. Would she break or shatter it?'_ she came back to realization when she saw ashley's eyes opening. She then instinctively removed her hand as if she had got burned.

Ashley then sat up ready to tell specner the truth, but what she saw next changed everything. Right on top of spencer's neck was a huge hickey.

Spencer realized what ashley was looking at and tried to cover it up. "don't. I saw it" ashley spat as she stood up facing spencer. "do you feel better now? Do you feel equal? Can I look you in the eyes now?" ashley said harshly. Spencer then moved and sat on the couch. " I don't get how you can get mad at when you explained to me that your fuck was different because you thought of me. Well I did the same ." she said calmly. Enraged ashley got closer to her. "Thats all you have to say? Tell me did you fuck her good?" spencer then gazed into her eyes. "you should've of heard me screaming out your name while I came with her, then you would've known" ashley then straddled spencer looking into her blue orbs. " you want to know why I fucked aiden." spencer looked at her with challenging eyes daring her to continue. "I fucked him because at least I know he loves me." spencer started laughing. "loves you, he doesn't love you his just using you."

"That's way better than being with someone who doesn't know what they want. I love you spencer, but you don't tell me anything upon how you feel and thats why I slept with him because at least he tells me, but like I said when I was with him in bed I could only think about you because I love you and I want you to get that in your thick head. After everything we have been through I love you and I know I won't stop because this heart still keeps beating for you and only you" ashley said this with her hand ontop of her heart.


	18. Chapter 22

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WROTE IT AND THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWS  
I HOPE THAT THEY REALLY CAN STAY HAPPY OR NOT**

" ash, I don't know what to say. I want you, but it hurts." ashley reached for spencer's hand. "I know that we began this relationship with no trust and there still isn't, but what do you feel in here" ashley lifted spencer's hand and laid it on top of spencer's heart with her hand on top of it. "what does your heart want spence?" spencer held no emotion and sat in slience. "so is this it, theres nothing in your heart? Look at me and tell me that you don't love me because...I...I can't ...sstand not knowing what you feel" ashley whispered wounded by spencer's face expressions.

Spencer switched her gaze to her hands and up to brown teary eyes. "you really want to know how I feel?" spencer asked with sincerity. Ashley only manage to nod her head. "When I first met you I hated you so much because of your stupid will and later on I felt that I wanted you and that I needed to touch you and everything about you, but my real emotions lay inside here" spencer lifted her and ashley's hand and laid them on top of ashley's heart. "this is where I have all my feelings stuck because your the one that can possess these feelings and I know that I never told you how much I love you when you said it, but I want you to know that every time I kissed and touched you those gestures were the one's that were marking you with my love." ashley had tears in her eyes she leaned in capturing spencer's lips with her own. Their kiss started out softly and then it gradually grew more passionate. Ashley's tongue begged for entrance and Spencer complied.

There was nothing forced or hard about this kiss because they both knew that this was their forgiveness towards each other. Ashley still straddling spencer broke their kiss in need of air resting her forehead against hers. "so Mrs. Carlin Davies are implying that you love me?" a smile appeared on spencer as she brought ashley closer to her where lips barely touching. "Mrs. Carlin Davies I wasn't implying anything because everything I feel for you is true. I love you." spencer whispered softly and slowly. Ashley give her a wrinkle nose smile getting more closer than before. "I love you.. I love you..." she mumbled against spencer's lips kissing her. '_I can't believe she finally said it. Please don't let this be a dream..._' her thought came to a halt when she heard her phone ringing. "aren't you going to get that." spencer mumbled, but ashley shut her up kissing her with such a gentleness as if she were with spencer and only her.

Little did she know who was calling her. On her phone there was a missed phone call :** EDDY**:


	19. Chapter 23

**so thanks for reviews and i'll post more probably tomorrow and thank you thankyou**

Their lips kept on moving as their hearts beat in one rhythm over coming any sound around them. They didn't notice kyla walking through the door. She smirked, but then frowned when she notice the very passionate couple on the couch. _'oh please not the couch I sit there and eat and ...I need to stop this. If they want to continue they can do that in ashley's room'_. She got closer to them and started poking at ashley's back. Ashley still straddling spencer was getting annoyed at whoever was poking her. "fuck, what!" she yelled as she laid her forehead against spencer's.

Spencer giggled as she saw kyla standing behind ashley.

" I am so happy right now about you two reconciling with each other, but not on the couch please. That's where I watch my fav shows and eat as well and I so do not need to see my sister suffocate her wife with her mouth on top of my favorite couch."kyla said in a whiny voice hoping that they got the message.

Annoyed ashley slipped off spencer and sat next to her holding her hand. "last I checked this was my couch too and it was becoming my favorite ."she winked towards spencer's direction. While Spencer nodded her head to remove the blush that was forming.

"so I see you told spencer the truth. Good for you ash!" kyla said. She gave her sister a hug. A confused spencer looked at them. "what is she talking about." kyla removing herself from ashley. "oh you know about..." "howIfeltandhowyoufeelaboutme!" ashley shouted fast not wanting spencer to found about the 3rd condition.

Kyla give ashley an unbelievable look as ashley gave her a pleading look. "yea...yea thats the truth I was talking about." a disappointed kyla said.

Spencer feeling tired decided to interrupt the sister's staring contest. "well I'm going to take a shower and sleep because I'm beat." she said with a yawn. "you coming ash." spencer said as she headed for the stairway.

Kyla raised an eyebrow . Ashley turned to face her wife. "yea,... but.. I need to talk to kyla about something. Why don't you go on ahead and start the shower and I'll come and join you. I do owe you a shower." she gave spencer a wink. Spencer simply smiled. "okay, but you better hurry missy" she left leaving the two sister's behind.

Kyla was the first one to speak. "why didn't you tell her ash?" she whispered harshly she didn't want spencer to listen or walk in.

Ashley got closer. "I...I..ccouldn't ky it was to hard. How was I suppose to tell her that I had to make her fall in love with me. I can't... and I won't because I don't want to loose her and if I tell her she'll think that I'm a fucking lair that just made fun of her feelings. I wouldn't be able to say that and I really do love her, okay."

kyla ran her hands through her hair. Thinking of what to say. "ash thats not the way to go you're just making this into a bigger miss. You need to tell her because then she'll find out somewhere else and things are going to get uglier for both of you. Look you tell her or I will because I don't want her finding out somewhere else. So decide what you're going to do?"

ashley angry got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. "kyla you can't do that because I have to be the one that tells her, but you don't get to because you're not apart of it and you have no saying in this matter okay." a harsh ashley whispered.

A hurt expression filled kyla's face. " wow... ashley I hope you didn't mean any of those words because after everything we been through I would have never said something like that to you and you are going to tell spencer or I will... you decide?" kyla left slamming the door and leaving a very upset ashley.

Ashley walked towards the stairway, but halted when she heard her phone beeping. She went towards it and saw that she had a missed call from eddy. _' oh great. I don't want to talk with him cause then he's going to ask about spencer loving me and then his going to give me the 4__th__ condition and I cant tell it's going to be bad...I got it me and spencer leave for a week at my beach house. Not interruptions just me and her._' she smiled as she excitedly ran up the stairs stripping her clothes off and tripping trying to get to spencer and tell her of her plans


	20. Chapter 24

She felt the warm drops of water drizzle down her body hitting every curve not missing an inch. Her hands went on her body washing off the soap down her body. Her movements stopped when she felt arms go around her waist. "took you long enough." spencer said grinning.

Ashley nipped at her neck tasting the water on her skin. "you taste good."

"oh yea." sarcastic spencer said. Ashley nodded her head. " Can I wash your body." ashley asked

spencer turned facing ashley. "but I'm almost finish. You took forever." spencer said as her arms wrapped around ashley's neck.

Ashley began to pout as spencer pulled her closer. "if you want I can wash you?" spencer whispered in her ear. Her hands left her neck and roamed down to her backside.

Ashley kissed her pushing her against the tile.

She started kissing her neck sucking and biting knowing that it would turn her crazy. Spencer moaned while holding on to ashley's head.

"ugh..mmm...I I...thoughtt...I..wwass...wwashing...ugh." spencer uttered. She felt ashley's hands travel down her body and reached her thighs separating them. Ashley then lifted her up while grabbing her tight firm butt as spencer moaned into her mouth then she moved her hands in front going down to her center.

Her finger opened the slit that contained that Jewel that brought excitement to spencer. She started implying pressure to it as she whispered in her ear. "change of plans." she bit her earlobe.

Spencer aroused. "then...I...I'M...rreally ...ugh...drrrity...mmmm." spencer huskily moaned out. She then felt ashley's fingers penetrate her. she felt them soft and gentile.

Capturing her mouth ashley then started thrusting in and out with three fingers going fast and faster.

Spencer closed her eyes taking in the ecstasy that she was experiencing.

Knowing that spencer was coming to fulfillment ashley accelerated her speed. Each thrust getting closer to that one spot that would make spencer explode with satisfaction.

Ashley looked up to spencer and saw her eyes closed. "spencer open your eyes. I want to see you cum."

with that being said she opened her eyes revealing dark cloudy blue on them.

"ugh...ash ...I'm...so ...cclosse... ASHHH!." spencer cried as she orgasmed

ashley still holding her kissed her cheek and pecked her lips assuring her with sweet and loving words.

Spencer leaned into her ear. "I feel so clean and refreshed." ashley giggled. "well you were dirrty." spencer released herself from ash and smacked her on the arm. "well I was clean, but then you came and brought you dirtiness. So I blame you." ashley then got closer to her. "oh really then I guess I should leave." she said with a angry pout and opened the curtain. Spencer grabbed her arm. "hey, you insulted me first. So its fair for me to insult back plus I like dirrty girls." spencer said grinning as she brought ashley in for a hug.

"okay I forgive you, but with one condition." ashley looked into spencer's eyes. "okay tell me what this condition is?" spencer said as she kissed ashley's nose. " spencer saw a sly smile growing on her lips.

"I want to snuggles with you." ashley said childishly

"alright, but first I want a kiss." spencer pointed at her lips waiting for kiss. Ashley complied and they both existed the bathroom getting into their pj's.

The got under the covers as ashley snuggled up to spencer wrapping her arms around her waist. Spencer enjoyed the feeling ashley was making her feel with just being close to her clothes or no clothes. _'I love her...yeah really I love her. Wow I can finally admit that I love ashley with out feeling sacred. She is my only love and nothing matters except for her and this moment.'_ ashley looked up to spencer breaking spencer's thought.

"spence can I ask you something." spencer started getting nervous because she saw how serious ashley had become.

"yea...go ahead." spencer said unsure

"would you like to escape with me." a shy ashley asked

a curious spencer sat up. "escape?" she asked confused

ashley then turned red. " what I meant was would go away with me for a couple days."

"you want me to go way with you for a couple days." spencer asked. Ashley giggled. "yea I said that you don't have to repeat my words. It was just a yes or no question."

spencer rolled her eyes. "pardon me for making sure that I head right. I would say yes, but you have to answer me where were going and for how long."

a smile formed on ashley's face. "I want it to be a surprise and were staying for a week Does that answer you're questions?" spencer nodded her heard. "and to answer your question I say okay because wherever you are I'm happy even though you won't tell." spencer said faking being sad.

Ashley catching on got closer to her. "oh poor baby look were leaving after our nap and soon you well see okay. Now com e'er and give a kiss." spencer smiled and leaned in giving her a kiss as they settled back to bed in the positions they were in before.


	21. Chapter 25

**So thanks for reviews and sorry for not posting to soon **

Opening her eyes she heard the hard pounding on the door she immediately stood up. Not wanting ashley to wake up._ ' this better be important. Do they really have to knock that hard?'_

she opened the door revealing a drunk aiden. "waantsh...seeee..ashsh!" he yelled pushing himself in hoping to see ashley.

Angry, spencer pushed him out the door. "shut up." spencer angrily whispered as she closed the door leaving her and aiden alone outside.

Aiden stumbled as he tried to get closer to spencer. "whoo...theee... fffuckk..arre...yyouu!" he yelled not caring who was listening. "look you need to shut up or leave." spencer said calmly not wanting to worsen the situation by giving aiden a bloody nose. " nooo." aiden said nodding his head side to side.

"I want...tooo...sheee...herrr." his said whining like he was a child. Getting annoyed by him spencer went to where the water hose was and turned it on letting the cold water ooze out of it. She got close to aiden and lifted the hose spraying him. "aaah!...fffuckk...ssstoppp!" aiden yelled as spencer still sprayed him with cold water. "are you going to be quite?" aiden nodded as water hit his face and body.

"yyyes...pppplease...ssssstoppp." he said while wrapping his arms around himself. Spencer smiled to herself knowing that she did the right thing or bad thing, but still she had no choice. She stopped and turned off the hose while giggling at the same time

"cannn...I I I...hhhhave ...aaa...tttowwell." aiden stuttered. His body shaking from the cold. Spencer didn't want to be looked as a bitch so she got close to him. "okay, I'll get you a towel, but you have to be quite." aiden became more sober. "ookkkay...I..I...pprrommmise."

spencer opened the door and turned to aiden. "aren't you coming.?" aiden without hesitation ran to the door and relaxed feeling the warm air hit his body as he entered.

Spencer went up to ashley's room and opened the door slowly not wanting to wake up the brunette. She saw ashley sleep and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Her lips came in contact with soft plump lips.

She grabbed the towel and left forgetting to close the door.

Aiden began to remove his clothes not wanting to get sick. "whoa...thats just not right couldn't you wait for me to get the towel." a disgusted spencer said.

Aiden smirked. "So you like what you see?"

spencer laughed at his words. "Are you kidding me! ... theres nothing that I see or like... Here." she handed him the towel hoping and praying that he would cover up that awful thing he called body.

Aiden grabbed the towel wrapping himself in it. "so I acted really stupid out there and thanks for hosing me down."

spencer put her hand behind her neck relaxing her tense muscles. "well, it was the only thing that I could think of, but care to explain why you came like that?"

aiden sat on the couch making himself comfortable. "before I begin. Is ...ashley... here?" he asked.

Spencer moved on to the other couch sitting herself down. "yea...but she's sleeping"

aiden feeling relieved knowing that ashley didn't see or hear him. "thats good then because I don't want her seeing me the way I was before. She doesn't deserve to see me so down and depressed because of her. I feel so stupid for loving and trusting her." spencer cleared her throat not wanting to hear aiden talk about his life. "oh sorry for rambling on and on... wait do I know you?"

spencer stood up giving her back to aiden. "I..I don't think so." spencer didn't want aiden to recognize her because then he would totally go crazy and she didn't need that right now.

" well then since I don't know you. Allow me to present my self. I'm aiden." he said going up to spencer.

Spencer became nervous she wasn't ready to tell aiden who she was not until ashley was here.


	22. Chapter 26

** thanx again for the reviews**

Feeling smooth lips. She slightly opened her eyes pretending to have them close. She saw spencer and wanted to keep her close, but then spencer left. Leaving her alone. Ashley got out of bed and wrapped her self in a blanket. She was going towards the opened the door ,but stop her movements when she heard her cellphone ringing.

"hello" ashley answered annoyed.

"ashley its me eddy. I've been trying to get in contact with you."

"sorry I've just been really busy." ashley said starting to feel nervous. "I called because I wanted to know if you're done with the third condition? So I can give you the fourth one." Ashley felt nauseated, but hastily answered. "y..yea...sshe...loves...me"

"ashley this next one should be easy since she loves you... The fourth condition is that you have to tell spencer, you made her fall... in love with ...you." eddy knew this was going to be hard for ashley, but he had no choice, but to tell her.

"W...wwhhyy...No!...no...no...I...I ...cccaann'tt" ashley stuttered feeling the vomit rising through her throat. She quickly dropped the phone and ran towards the bathroom. She vomited feeling disgusted with herself. She laid her head on the toilet as tears departed from her eyes.

She lifted herself from the ground and washed her mouth. She looked at herself through the mirror and didn't recognize herself.'_What have you done ash. Look at yourself. You look pathetic. I hate . I HATE YOU!'_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard two people talking. She left her room and went down the stairs.

"Spencer"

Aiden turned his gaze as soon as he recognized ashley's voice. Spencer did the same thing surprised and sacred of what ashley had just said.

Ashley stood in her position amongst seeing aiden and spencer in the same room. "Aa...aiden...wwhat are you doing here?" a scared ashley asked.

Aiden gathering all the events that had happen between him and ashley remembering who spencer was and what ashley had screamed when she had orgasmed. Ashley noticed aiden's facial experssion change from confusion to anger.

"spencer." aiden whispered repeatedly. "SPENCER!" aiden shouted as anger build up inside as he realized that spencer was a girl and that ashley had lied to him.

Ashley walked towards aiden. "Aiden...I..I..." she was cut off by him. "Don't. Just don't okay. I loved you ashley... I still do and I don't get it. I...I thought you felt the same way. Why would you do this to me. What did I do to deserve this? Tell me!" aiden shouted feeling angry tears arise from his eyes.

Ashley was about to answer, but everyones gaze turn to door upon hearing kyla enter. "what the hell is going on here? I can hear you guys screaming outside the door." everyone stood quite. Kyla saw aiden with tears and an angry expression on his face. She then notice how pale and scared ashley looked and how her gaze seemed to shift from aiden to a confused spencer.

"You told them the truth?"


	23. Chapter 27

**So my play was good and thanks for reviews. I just hope that ashley can finally tell spencer the truth or not?**

"What truth?" both aiden and spencer screamed. Kyla confused at was going on turned her gaze to ashley waiting for an explanation. "um...I...I ..ddon't know what your talking about..kyla." a frightned ashley answered.

Kyla getting furious went straight to ashley. "Stop!...Stop it. I can't take this anymore. I'm so fucking tired of all this bullshit. This has to stop and it has to stop right now." ashley paler than before grabbed kyla's hand tugging at it. "please. Don't ...I love her." she whispered as low as she could. Kyla freeing her hand turned her back to everyone in the room.'_I've got to stop this because I will not live with this guilt. If ashley does than she can, but I will no longer keep this secret with me.'_

ashley felt her world crumbling down_.'please kyla don't do this. What is spencer going to think when she finds out about this? Will she hate me? Will she leave me? _She was erupted from her thoughts when she saw kyla turn around.

"I'm sorry A...aiden, but ashley needs to know that you were cheating on her with me and that this has been going on for...a year." kyla said these words as tears drifted down her face. She looked at ashley's face and saw no emotion. "A...ash. I..I'm so so sorry. I wanted you to know, but aiden promised me that he would tell you and I...I feel so fucking stupid for doing this to you believe me." kyla grabbed ashley's hands.

Aiden went closer to ashley. "Look ash what kyla just said is a big fucking lie okay because I love you and kyla is saying this because she's jealous." kyla dropped ashley's hand and smacked aiden in the face. "you ungrateful bastard. You were the one calling and looking for me. You told me that ashley was like a sister to you and that you couldn't break up with her because it would be to hard on her after her father's death!" Aiden grabbed onto kylas's arm. "I don't love you. I never had." kyla freed herself from his grip and hit him straight on the face with her small fist. "you fucking asshole. I can't believe I slept with you. I feel so disgusted." kyla said standing before aiden as he was on the floor holding on to face where kyla punched him.

"don't flatter yourself kyla you weren't that good in bed" he said smirking as blood was oozing down his lip. Kyla went for the attack towards aiden, but was stopped by hands around her waist. "kyla, he is not worth your energy or strength." spencer whispered to her trying to calm her down.

Ashley watched everything around her move, but she couldn't move. She was so scared that kyla would tell about her lie, but was shocked to know that aiden cheated on her.

Aiden stood up from the floor. He faced kyla, a sly smile appearing. "aren't I lucky. I slept with ashley and kyla and it didn't even take me that long. I must say that I am amazed at the accompli..." he was stopped when he felt a hard fist on his face sending him to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw ashley standing above him.

"Thats for me and my sister. You fucking bastard and for your info you weren't that good in bed. Why do you think I prefer spencer. Get out. You are no longer welcome here or anywhere that me and my wife are." ashley spit at him and left his side. Aiden stood up shocked. "Wife...Wife...yyou..married her when did this happen?" spencer decided it was time for her to stop this once and for all. She went towards where ashley was standing. "It doesn't matter when this happened because now you know that ashley is mine and only mine so you can now leave since you have no business here with my wife or her sister." she said pointing to the door.

Aiden grabbed his clothes and left shutting the door with a loud bang.

Spencer smirked at the thought that she knew she was a way, but way much better of a lover than aiden. She grabbed ashley's hand bringing it to her lips kissing where it was red from the impacting of hitting aiden.

Ashley blushed as reality came back to her and she confessed to aiden that she had better sex with spencer.

Spencer kissed her cheek and then gave her a small soft peck in the lips. Kyla looked at the couple feeling happy for them, but she still had this guilt gnawing at her. "ashley I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just thought that me and aiden had something special like you and spencer." ashley went to kyla wrapping her in a big hug. "kyla, don't ever be sorry because love can be with anyone and anywhere, but at least you found out that aiden is a big douche bag." ashley said with a smile. Kyla nodded her head in agreement. "you're right about that, but I just feel stupid you know because I told you lying was bad, but than I was doing the same thing."

"what has my little angry ashley been lying about?" spencer said as she got closer to the sisters.


	24. Chapter 28

**SO thanks for reviews and I'm sorry for not posting to soon. It just to many girl problems, but anywayz enjoy this new and fresh chapter. **

"ash...um..I..I think I should leave." kyla said as she started walking backwards."I'll see you guys later. I need sometime to think and ...um...be by myself." ashley mouthed a thank you to kyla.

"okay, but kyla you know that me and ashley are here for you." spencer said with a concern face._ 'how the hell do I avoid telling spencer_' ashley's thoughts were broken when she heard the door shut.

"So are you going to tell me. What you have been lying about?" a teasing spencer spoke. Ashley stared down at her hands not knowing what to do. Spencer saw how ashley had become really nervous in matter of seconds. She got closer to her lifting her chin up to be at eye level with her. "Is everything alright? You don't look to good." as soon as those words left spencer's mouth ashley ran to the kitchen where she vomited all of her disgust in the garbage can.

Spencer rubbed her back and gave her caring words as she heaved and heaved. "it's okay ash I'm right here. Your almost done." '_ I hope she doesn't get the stomach flu or something else. She looks really pale.'_

ashley lifted her head from the garbage and wiped herself with her sleeves as she went towards the sink. She grabbed a cup filling it with cold water and drank all of it relieving herself from that awful taste of vomit.

"Are you okay?do you need to lay down or sit?" ashley looked at spencer as she spoke each word trying to comprehend what she was saying, but she couldn't understand anything and then all of a sudden she saw black.

Spencer immediately lunged at her side grabbing on to Ashley before she hit the floor and causing herself damage. "Ashley!" spencer screamed feeling scared. She lifted ashley up and took her to the couch where she laid her down. "Ashley! Wake up. I need you to open her eyes." spencer said as she caressed her face hoping she would wake up.

Spencer went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a cotton swab and headed downstairs to where ashley was. She dabbed the cotton swab with a little bit of alcohol and put it underneath ashley's nose. She motioned it side to side in front of her nose expecting a reaction.

She stopped her movements when she saw Ashley's eyes opening. "ashley" spencer sighed in relief seeing that ashley was waking up.

Ashley opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and still nauseated."Wwhat...happen." she whispered hoarsely as she felt her throat ache from throwing up to much. Spencer reached down and gave her kiss on the lips. "well I was hoping you would tell me since you said you were fine." Spencer whispered softly. Ashley sat up clenching her head to stop the dizziness within her head. "I ...really ..don't know what happen. I..feel so...dizzy and sick" Spencer lifted her hand and caressed her cheek. "maybe you're catching a flu or something. You really sacred me when you fainted and I swear I felt my heart leap out. Please promise me next when you feel really bad you tell me because I don't ever want to experience this fright inside me. You got it?" ashley agreed nodding her head up and down while slightly smiling.

"I promise" ashley pulled spencer into a hug. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if you ever left me."_ ' and thats why I can't tell you the truth because I don't want to loose you spencer. I would die if I lost you and I think these are the symptoms of me almost loosing you if I ever told you the truth'_ "hey ash, are you still with me? I kinda of lost you there." spencer whispered stroking ashley's cheek

"oh...sorry, for spacing out on you. It's just... your so beautiful I can't stop myself from admiring you." spencer leaned forward giving her a passionate kiss. "mmm... as much as I would love to keep making out. Some one is still sick so how about you go upstairs and I make you chicken soup." ashley smiled and gave spencer a kiss. "okay, but will you come and... snuggle with me. You are the only cure I need." Spencer stood up and grabbed ashley's hand lifting her up. "Fine, but I still get to make you chicken soup okay." ashley nodded and pulled spencer up the stairs into the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 29

** thanx for reviews and heres this very sad chapter.**

Spencer opened her eyes remembering ashley's chicken soup. As she sat up she noticed how beautiful her wife looked as she gazed at her. _'she looks so peaceful. How did I become so lucky? She so so beautiful'_ she leaned forward and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen where she started on that chicken soup. _'I hope ashley likes this_' spencer thought as she headed upstairs with a tray carrying ashley's food. She opened the door barley with her hand and when she opened it she noticed that ashley's phone was ringing. She got closer and tried reaching for the phone, but couldn't reach it so she let the answering machine answer it.

"Hey, ash its me eddy. So I called to check up on you and you know to see if your done with telling spencer you made her fall in love with you, anyways...um just call me back, bye" **BEEP**

spencer dropped the tray letting everything fall on the floor. "please...no...I...It ...ccan't" ashley heard the commotion and immediately woke up. "Spencer. What happen?" ashley asked concerned while walking up to spencer.

Spencer moved her teary eyes up to Ashley. "OH, please don't ...please tell me...Its a lie, TELL ME!" ashley getting scared got more closer to spencer. "Spence, tell you what?" angry spencer stepped away from ashley. "You have no right to call me that...I...I feel so stupid. W...Why would you do this to me. Y..Yo...Your breaking my heart."

ashley walked forward trying to get closer to spencer. "I...I don't understand what you're talking about. I would never break your heart because that would be breaking my heart too." ashley said softly. "Don't act stupid. I...I know everything... Tell me ash what are the other conditions because I already know the first two." tears of fury escaladed down spencer's cheek as she spoke. "Spencer, I ...I...dddon't know what yyyou're... talking about." a nervous ashley whispered. Spencer getting more angry got closer to ashley lifted her hand and smacked her on the face. "LAIR!... Stop... just stop lying. I know How you made me fall in love with you for your fucking money." Ashley felt tears grazing down her red cheek where spencer had smacked her. "I...Spencer ..hhhow did you find...out?" Spencer turned giving ashley her back. "Maybe you should trying answering your phone instead of your machine." spencer softly uttered.

Ashley grabbed spencer's arm turning her around to face her. "I never lied to you when I said I love you because I love you and I..." spencer interrupted her pushing her on the bed. "Shut up. You can't say that because those words mean shit to me. You aren't allowed to say those words anymore because you don't know what they mean. All you know is money and selfishness." ashley sat up. "I...I"

"See you can't even say anything. You're full of lies. Why would you do this to me? WHY!" Ashley reached for her, but spencer stepped back. " Don't touch me! ...You don't get to see me like this because it's not fair... It's not fair! I never had loved anybody, but when you came along everything changed. I hated you so much, but you some how manage to get inside me and claim this heart." she spoke these words as her fist pounded her chest where her heart lays.

Ashley grabbed her arms and forced her into a hug. Spencer tried pulling away and started hitting her chest, but soon gave in as tear after tear descended from her eyes. "I hate you. I hate you" she whispered. Ashley wouldn't let her go she was so scared of letting her go. "I'm sorry...I'm so...so...so sorry" ashley whispered on to her as she lay kisses on her head.

Spencer cried and cried as as felt her heart shatter in pieces. She stopped her movements and held on to ashley more tighter letting every tear of rage land on her. "why...why."

ashley lifted spencer's head with her hands. "I wanted to tell you, but ...but I could never have taken the chance of losing you. When you said that you hated me I hated you too, but the more time I was with you the more I started loving you" spencer moved her gaze down. "Love is like trust once you betray love. The trust is gone." spencer pushed ashley away. "When I was with you I thought I knew you, but now I don't even know who the fuck you are because everything you had said was a lie." ashley's looked down at the floor. "I don't know what to do anymore" a desperate tearful ashley answered.

"there is nothing to do. I should have of followed my instincts and just play make believe with this fake marriage." spencer whipped away the tears that were coming. Ashley ran her hands through her hair. "What will it take for you to believe me? I' ll do whatever, but believe me when I say that I love you."

"Believe you? Are you serious you want me to trust you when you didn't even trust me and confessed to me all your selfish bullshit!" spencer screamed.

_I'm so lost I don't know what to do I love ashley, but this is too much I don't think I could handle this. She lied to me after everything that I confessed to her. I still love her even though she did this to me and thats why I hate myself right now because I can't hate her and its killing me' _ her mind was clouded by fears and she soon felt ashley's hands on top of her arm. "would you have stayed with me if I would've told you the truth way before any of this had happen?"

spencer stared into sad and confused brown eyes not knowing what to answer. "I...I don't know. I'm so lost right now... I just don't know and it hurts to know everything we have been through was a big lie." ashley pulled her closer to her where they were only inches apart. "spencer, this... between us is not a lie because every time we made love it was beautiful and those memories are always on my mind from your kisses to your touches." ashley leaned forward resting her forehead on Spencer's. "Please forgive me. I will do anything for you and for your forgiveness, but please forgive me" spencer moved her head to the side. "I don't think I can and I'll never know if I can forgive you." ashley kissed spencer on the cheek tasting the salty tear as it slowly drifted on to her lips. "You mean so much to me that I would give my life to you and everything around it. Nothing matters to me if your not with me." ashley softly whispered on her cheek.

Spencer closed her eyes and stepped away from ashley's reach. "You should have thought about that when you decided to lie to me. I believed you when you said you loved me and now that I know the truth. I I feel so used and stupid."

"I do love you and I won't stop loving you. I think you underestimate me because the reason why I didn't tell you was because you would end up getting hurt just like me and everything would be a huge mess just like now." ashley said looking at spencer. "I can't hear those words anymore so just stop they hurt so much. The pain of those words poison my heart whenever you say them."

spencer went towards the bed and seated herself down. She was tired of fighting and crying for something that was fake and unreal. "Now looking back on those memories that you spoke of I finally realize how everything was planned. How you manage to win my love." ashley went to her side kneeling down in front of her. "I never planned on anything . What happen between us is true and I don't regret falling in love with you." spencer covered her face with her hands not bearing to look into ashley's eyes. "I think we should take time apart and not see each other anymore." she lifted her gaze from her hands to ashley wanting to see her reaction.

Ashley wrapped her arms around spencer's legs letting her head fall on her lap. "please don't leave me...I need you...your my love... my only love" ashley cried on to her lap.

Spencer laid her hands on ashley's head softly messaging through her hair. " Its the best thing for us ash. I don't think I could live with these lies anymore. They just hurt and I' m tired of always fighting for something that's not even real. This is the only thing left to do . We need a break from each other and all this." spencer softly spoke.

Ashley nodded her side to side. "NO!...I..I don't you away from me. Your my life can't you see that. Your my everything." ashley lifted her tear stained face looking into spencer's face. "More than money? Do you really love me more than anything? Spencer asked fearing ashley's response.

...

"hello" a husky voice spoke

"hey alex, it's me aiden"

"who the fuck is aiden." the girl spoke annoyed

"remember ashley's boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend." aiden said getting angry

" why the hell are you calling me. Did ashley die or something?"

" No, but you would like that wouldn't you." aiden said in a teasing voice

"yea I would. Is there something you want say because I'm not wasting my time talking about my twin sister." alex felt her anger arise with the mentioning of her sister.

" Oh... yea sorry for bothering you, but how would you like to fuck over your sister?" aiden asked hoping alex would agree

"Really and why would I fuck with ashley. IF she is already dead to me."

" Aren't you mad for everything she caused and how your father ended up hating you because of her fault?" aiden knew the history of the twins, but ashley only metioned it onetime when she was drunk with him so his memory was vague about the subject.

"listen aiden why don't we meet up and discuss the subject in person instead of by telephone, I'll meet you tomorrow at Liberty Park at two." she hung up leaving aiden on the line

"yea okay...hello?" aiden hung up with a smirk on face.


	26. Chapter 30

**WOW! Those were strong reactions to the last chapter but this chapter should ease it down I think they have enough drama with the whole will and aiden plus I love seeing them together. They're almost close to the end, but they have one more condition to go.**

"money means nothing to me. I don't need it if I don't have you by my side." ashley whispered with anger.

Spencer moved ashley's head up facing her. She leaned in and give her a kiss on the forehead. "ashley, theres nothing you can do to change my mind. What is done is done." she then moved ashley's arms away from her legs as she stood up. Ashley hugged her own legs as she saw spencer grabbing her luggage and her clothes. "Don't leave...I can't stand being alone. Your my everything...please?" spencer ignored her as she grabbed clothes from the closet and drawers. "I can't and I won't stay in this lie. I'm sorry."

she zipped up her luggage and walked towards the door. "I would've stayed if you would've told me before." spencer whispered. Ashley grabbed her pulling her towards her. "I can't let you go" ashley pulled her into a soft delicate kiss using every emotion that spencer caused in her in that kiss. "give me one more chance please. Just one" spencer didn't answer, but brought her lips on to hers. Kissing her with the most passionate intensity she possessed.

"please don't ask me that because I'll stay and I will love you more than I can ever love" Spencer uttered breathlessly. Ashley could only smile. "give me one chance to prove my undying love for you and I promise only to love you" spencer pulled her into a hug. "Does it really take one chance to prove so much?" spencer asked teasingly. Ashley just nodded her ahead up and down excitedly pulling her more closer.

Their happiness was interrupted by the phone. "I should answer that." ashley said learning from experience to never let the answering machine answer. Spencer giggled. "yea, you should"

"hello"

"ash...its me alex" ashley gasped not believing it was her sister.

"A..alex. Oh my gosh ...I..I"

"yea ash its me. Look I just called to let you know that your fag of a boyfriend called me."

"uh...you mean aiden. I don't know why his calling you he's not even my boyfriend" spencer looked at ashley giving her a confused look 'I'll tell you later' ashley mouthed.

"Yea, well it looks like he's planning something against you and he asked me if I was interested?" alex sighed she didn't want to speak with anyone from her past.

"are you intrested because I wouldn't be surprised if you were." ashley spat out

"ash, your my fleshing blood. I wouldn't be able to do you harm even if you were dead to me. Were family and that means more than any stupid revenge." ashley felt tears leaving her eyes slowly dripping down her chin.

"alex...I...um...I'm sorry for presuming that you would do something bad. It's just we ended things way bad and we just ended being dead to each other."

"Ashley...you don't get it do you? we were meant to be apart. You had your own way of being and doing things that made my father love you more than me and I understood that because thats what I liked about you. I just ended up being who I like the most which was being me and dad couldn't accept that. I never hated you. I just couldn't stand the fact of my father being cruel and unfair to me. Thats why I did the things I did because you, dad ,and the past became dead to me." ashley stayed silent letting her emotions get the best of her.

"I'm... sorry alex...I... I ...sh..should have of stood up for you when you asked ...me." ashley sobbed on the phone.

"ash...ash its fine because I learned that you have to fight for your own because not everyone is gong to do it for you." alex spoke softly wanting to reassure ashley. "it's not fine alex because your my sister and I didn't fight for what was right. I was suppose to stick by your side..." alex cut her off. "Sticking by my side wouldn't help me and plus I like where I am right now." ashley smiled while whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'm happy for you. I wish we could've talked a long time ago." alex giggled. "yea, but now is better time like any. Ash you should watch for aiden. He seems really fucked up. I told him I would be meeting him tomorrow at Liberty park around two. I think you should go and see what his planning."

"thanks for the warning and I will defiantly check up on him."

"yea. No problem... Ashley this might be the last time we talk to each other. I have my life and you have your life. We don't need to be involved with each others life's because we need to be independent from each other just like we have been doing for three years." ashley nodded her head agreeing.

"okay...I understand, but I'm never going to forget you because your my sister. I love you." after ashley spoke those words spencer lifted her gaze to her giving her a confused look.

"I ...I love you too tell kyla I love her as well and...um never let selfishness, pride, and money get in the way of your loved ones...take care bye" upon hearing the dial tone ashley turned her view to spencer and saw her confused and struggled. "are you okay?" ashley asked thinking that maybe spencer might change her mind about leaving.

"ash...um...who's alex?" uneasiness swept through spencer ever since she heard ashley say 'I love you' to the other person on the phone. Ashley noticing spencer's jealousy and went up to her.

"oh...um...alex is my twin sister." spencer tilted her head processing ashley's words. "twin sister?" ashley simply nodded her head saying "yea"

"what.. how come you never mentioned her. I thought it was just you and kyla?" spencer said confused.

" well me and alex come from the same dad and kyla has a different dad, but never the less we still were sisters. Alex never wanted to do what my father asked of her so she left leaving all of us behind and now she seems happy." ashley said as a soft smile appeared on her.

Spencer went towards her pulling her into a hug. "I was kinda of jealous of hearing you say that you loved somebody else other than me." spencer said while pouting.


	27. Chapter 31

** SO IM SORRY FOR NOT POST A SOONER CHAPTER BUT KNOW THAT IM JUST SAD THAT THERES JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF THIS STORY AND I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING IT AND STICKING WITH IT AND FOR THE REVIEWS TOO THEY MEAN ALOT.**

He sat there waiting for that person that would makes things hell, little did he know that hell was heading towards his way. Ashley walked through the park looking for aiden. She spotted him and went towards him. "nice day isn't it?" ashley whispered to aiden's back. Aiden stood up facing her. "Alex, I'm glad you could come. I just wanted tell you that I'm here to help you get revenge towards your sister." ashley walked around the bench and sat on it. "you would really help me make my sisters life hell wouldn't you?" aiden smiled as he sat himself down. "I would do it in a heart beat. Ashley hurt me really bad and I don't think its fair for her to have a happy dandy life while I have a miserable life thinking about her 24/7." ashley moved her gaze towards him. "Then why don't you do it yourself instead of asking me?"

"If I do something to her, it wouldn't be as painful as you doing something to her since you are her sister. I think this is the perfect opportunity to do anything to her and her love ones." aiden said as he looked at a family enjoying their afternoon in the park.

"did you really love her?" ashley asked feeling anger rise hearing aiden's words from before. Aiden looked at ashley laughing at her question. "love? Theres is no such thing as love. How many times have you heard somebody say I LOVE YOU, but really mean it? You want to know if I loved her? Well my answer is... she was the only person I have ever said I LOVE YOU. You want know something else I cheated on her because not once did she say she loved me. Not once." he said as tears and anger arose from him. Ashley sat there shocked at aiden's words. "I...I don't know what to say."

aiden closed his eyes letting the tears slide down his face. "there is nothing else to say...ashley" ashley looked at him surprised that he knew it was her. "H..hhow did you know?" aiden opened his eyes as a small smile appeared on his tear stained face. "Come on ashley. I'm really not that stupid. I know everything about you. I know they way your eyes are when your sad, angry or shocked. I know every detail about your perfect sculptured beautiful face." aiden said as his hand was gently caressing her face.

Ashley's gaze was locked with his not knowing what to do. "I only wanted you to love me. I just wanted to hear those words once...I never wanted to hurt you...I was just mad at myself for believing in love. I promised myself that I would never fall in love with somebody, but then ...you came and changed everything for me ash." aiden whispered every single word leaning towards ashley's cheek laying a soft kiss.

Ashley closed her eyes taking in everything that aiden had just said. "I...I love you." she softly whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. Aiden sat there looking into her eyes. "But, your in love with her." ashley nodded her head confirming his words. "I always saw you as my best friend, but nothing more. I wanted to break up with you along time ago, but I couldn't because I didn't have anybody else, but you. I didn't want to be alone, but then spencer came into the picture and everything changed."

"You know you could've just told me instead of causing this huge miss." aiden said as he softly giggled along with a teary ashley.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you with kyla. She was the only person that said those words to me and really meant them. Thats why I would sleep with her behind your back, but I never meant to hurt her...I was just so mad at you." ashely lifted he hand up to his face." Aiden... , Aiden you know you hurt her really bad just like I did to you. I think you should call her sometime." aiden agreed nodding his head. " I'm sorry for everything that I did to you ash. I want you to be happy with whomever you choose to be with,... Can I ask ...you something?" ashley still had her hand on his cheek softly caressing it. "anything." aiden then got closer. "Can I have the last kiss?" ashley got closer leaning in. their lips connected moving softly and gently. Aiden was the first one to move his lips away and laid a kiss on her forehead.

They were interrupted by ashley's cellphone ringing. "hello"

"ash its me eddy. I need you to come to by my office...Its time to reveal your last condition." a small smile appeared on ashley's face. "Yeah! I'll be there in about five minutes."

she hung up and moved her gaze to aiden. "I don't want you out of my life." she whispered. Aiden stared at the children playing on the playground. "I don't think thats up to you ash." ash moved his chin so his gaze was to her. "then who is it up too aiden. You were my friend before anything and I still want you as my friend." aiden stared deeply into her eyes. "Its best for me by not having you in my life." he murmured moving his gaze back to the children.

Aiden stood up gathering his belongings. "You better get going...ash can you promise me something." ashley then stood up getting to his level. "it depend on that promise." aiden smiled. "Promise that love is above anything in this world." ashley lifted her hand. "I promise. Is there anything else I need to promise too?... thanks aiden." aiden pulled her into a hug laying a kiss on her head.

They both left leaving the park. Not knowing where their future laid ahead.

"ash, as you father's lawyer it was my duty that everything would go right with his will. There something that your father left. Its a small letter." eddy handed her the small envelope.

She opened it and read the three words: _** SHE ALWAYS KNEW**_

she read the words over and over again not understanding them. "what does this mean?" eddy moved his gaze down to the floor. Ashley got closer to him. "eddy what does this mean." she asked annoyed by the confusion.

Eddy turned, giving her his back. "what he means is that spencer always knew about the conditions. Each and everyone." ashely nodded her head side to side not believing anything. "w...wwhat? Yyyou're lying ...right?"

he sighed as he turned around facing a disoriented ashley. "no...ash its the true. Spencer knew everything about your fathers will. She actually worked with him on making the will...I'm sorry for not telling you...it wasn't my job to tell you." he said every word as his gazed stayed on ashley as tears left her eyes. She wiped the tears away as rage entered her body. "tell me what the last condition is?" she said as she sniffed knowing that more tears were about to come.

"the last condition is that you have to choose between spencer or the money. You have tell me what you want tomorrow and no later than that." he whispered as he tried getting closer to her. He a laid his hand on her arm, but she immediately removed it. "Don't touch me I don't need your pity or your sorriness. I thought you were my friend." she said those words and left leaving a shocked eddy behind.


	28. Chapter 32 PART ONE

_**OKAY SO THIS IS THE FIRST PART I'LL POST THE SECOND PART TOMORROW AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS. THERE COULD BE A HAPPY ENDING , SAD OR NO ENDING, BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY.**_

All those memories were aching at her heart. She remember each time she argued with spencer about love and how she accused her of being fake when she of all people was the fakest. She drove fast to where she knew the answer to her confusion was. _'How... could I not notice...and I fought for what a lie...everything she said felt so real, but I guess thats what actors like her do best act.'_

she turned her car off. She couldn't leave her car, to scared to face her. She laid her head on the steering wheel as she let the tears flow down her cheek. "stupid...stupid" she said as she hit her head on the steering wheel. Closing her eyes she could only see her face. ' _I should of known this was a lie...why would somebody like her fall for some one like me'_

steeping out of the car she walked towards the door taking her time. Step by step each memory of spencer flashed through her from when she met her to right now. Going through the door she realized that she was getting closer to her. She cried for anger and for sadness knowing everything might finish once she reached her bedroom.

She opened the door to her bedroom and saw her there sleeping. _'look at her...she looks so peaceful. Maybe this is just a fraction of my imagination...she is so beautiful.'_ she got closer to her. Kneeling down by the bed she started caressing her face._'why would..you..do this to me.'_ more tears came down her cheeks.

She leaned in giving her a gentle light kiss on her soft lips. Spencer opened her eyes feeling someone's soft lips against her own. She saw ashley so close and with tears on her face. Spencer lifted her hand up to ashley's face, but ashley moved away. "don't touch me." she whispered and immediately moved away from her standing up.

Spencer got off the bed and stood up facing ashley. "you know" she softly said.

Ashley looked down at the carpet not wanting to look at her. "so its...true."

spencer got closer. "Ashley, let me explain ." ashley lifted her gaze up to her. "why do you think I'm here. Do you think I want to hear more of your lies because I'm just a stupid person that falls for them."

"There are no more lies...ash" spencer spoke as she moved away from ashley moving to where the window was letting her gaze stay onto the world outside this room.

"Your father asked me to help him. At first I didn't know what he wanted from me. I decided to help him because he told me that he wanted whats best for his daughter and since my dad died. I felt like I was obligated to help him because I know my dad would've wanted me to help him. I knew every detail of the will and helped make it, but I never thought that I would fall in love with you."

her face had confusion written on it as spencer kept on talking. "And how do you think I felt when I had to do those conditions. I fell in love with you..spencer."

spencer sighed. "Ashley...I would never had helped your father if I would have known that I was in love with his daughter, but he said that he only wanted for you to choose what is right for you and whats inside your heart and only your heart." spencer could feel tears coming knowing that the 5th condition would break her and ashley apart.

_'I love you so much ash ...I just want you to go for whats inside your heart and if money beats me than I know that our love wasn't real and just a stupid lie.'_

"I don't know whats right anymore. I thought that you were different and now I don't know who you are...I...I..I'm so confused. You everything I wanted...money didn't matter, but ever since finding about all these lies. I don't even know if your lying or telling the truth." ashley whispered each word as spencer went towards her.

"ashley, I would never lie about loving you. I thought this marriage would be like living in hell, but it turn out to be way much higher than hell and heaven because you captured this heart." spencer said as she pointed at her heart. She grabbed ashley's hand pulling her closer to her where they only stood an inch apart.

"ashley... I know that your confused right now, but if you want to choose the money... than go for it I'm not stopping you. I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." spencer sadly whispered.


	29. Chapter 32 PART TWO

**WELL IT HAS BEEN A GREAT RIDE WRITING THIS STORY AND I FEEL REALLY PROUD OF IT. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING IT. THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON IT AND I'M REALLY SAD IT'S OVER, BUT IT'S BEEN FUN AND SO THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WHO WERE WITH ME ON THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNIG TO THE END. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YO**U

She stood there not knowing what to say or do. Spencer put her hand under her chin lifting her gaze up to her. "Please...say something..." spencer whispered leaning in towards ashley giving her a soft short kiss. She left her eyes closed when she felt that spencer's lips were no longer on hers.

Spencer moved her hands up to the soft skin of her cheek caressing it. "open...your eyes...ash... I need to know if you love me or not...I just need for you to look at me and tell me...please." spencer had tears running down her face. Ashley opened her eyes and noticed her tears. She leaned towards her kissing away her tears on her cheek.

Ashley then stepped away from her. Letting her gaze go down to the floor. "I...I need to go." she then ran going down the stairs and through the door. She started the car and moved her sight up to her window where she saw her standing there with more tears than before.

She drove until she reached that special place with whom she shared with her father. She sat under the pier looking on to the ocean as wave after wave crashed. She could feel her tears leave her eyes and loneliness surrounding her. "Why!...WHY!." she screamed as she looked up to the sky. "I hate you!...father" she kneeled on the sand as she felt more restless. Closing her eyes she felt someone by her side.

"Ash" she opened her eyes immediately not believing what she was hearing. "dad?" raife sat down by her side and smiled at her. "of course its me." ashley stood up and started walking away. Raife ran up to her. "ash wait!" ashley stopped giving him her back. "I thought you were dead?" she whispered as her father now stood by her side. "I am. I came cause I heard someone calling my name... more like yelling actually." he said has he still had that soft caring smile on his face.

Ashley looked at him softly giggling. "I'm here to explain to you things that you seemed to be confused by." ashley's smile left revealing a frown. "why did you do that will...do you know what you have done to me!...Why would you do this to me. I'm your daughter" ashley said as more anger started building inside her. Raife sat down. "well if you want to know. You might want to sit down. This could get long." ashley sat down, but not close. "can you start now?" raife giggled. " I can see your still impatient...Ash you want to know why I did that will. I did it because I wanted you to understand the concept of love. I knew that you had never experienced that emotion not even with me and I wanted you to know what it felt like to feel love and live it. I knew spencer would be the one for you because she was lost just like you. Spencer wanted to feel what you had never felt." ashley stood up not believing any word that left his mouth.

"Are you serious you expect me to believe this bullshit...I'm not a little girl anymore." she spoke with so much anger. Raife stood up. "bullshit...bullshit. You want to know what bullshit is ash. I'll tell you. It was when you pretended to be someone you weren't dating aiden and being dead to everyone around you. Now that is bullshit." ashley nodded her side to side. "Don't... you at of all the people that know me have no right to say that to me. You weren't with me when I was a child, Dad... How do you think I felt growing up with different nannies while my daddy lived his life partying and doing drugs. I don't even know who my mother is. Can you call that bullshit...huh tell me is that bullshit." her tear stained face looked up to her father expecting an explanation.

"Ash, theres your problem... you live on the past. You never give yourself a chance to live and experience new things. Your everything I had and I always wanted the best for you. When I made the will I knew that money wasn't going to fill that hole that you had right there." he said as he pointed to her heart. "Money wasn't going to replace the emptiness and spencer felt the same when her father died. Spencer became lonely and empty...so you see I couldn't just leave you and her like that because even though spencer wasn't my daughter she was like one. I wanted you to be able to feel love and never let it go. I wanted you to know what it feels like to be loved by and cared for. Now tell me does that sound like bullshit to you. Tell me do you love spencer? Do you love her more than anything in this world?" ashley closed her eyes as her father's questions entered her ears. "YES! YES! I LOVE HER!" she screamed looking at her father. "then why are you still here?" he whispered. Ashley then started running to her car. Anxious to get home to her wife.

_'I'm so stupid, But I won't let anything get in between us. I love her...ILOVE HER!' _she giggled as she raced to get home. She got out of her car without caring if she lift on and ran inside her house up to her room. "SPENCER!SPENCER!" she screamed as she went to her room. She opened th door. "SPENCER!" she heard no response. "spencer?" she looked all over her room and the house. "SPENCER?" she went up to her room and saw something on her bed. It was a note.

_Ashley,_

_I never thought I would say goodbye to you, but I can see why you chose money. _

_I know I hurt you with my lies and I know you didn't want to be in this false marriage, but thats okay because you don't have to see me ever again. _

_I'm out of your life and you won't have to see me anymore. _

_I really did fall in love with you ash and I want you to know that where ever you are I will always love you. _

_I belong to you like you belong to me._

_ I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH_

_ SPENCER _

She folded the note in her pocket as she reached for phone she dialed her number, but there was no response. She dialed eddy's number. "hello"

"eddy where did she go?" she asked

"she is leaving to her home town." he answered knowing she was talking about spencer.

"so she's at the airport right now? What time does her plane leave?"

"yea and um.. her plane leaves in like 30 min" she hung up running to her car and left

she drove so fast not wanting to let her leave. She got to the airport and left her car. Running inside. She looked everywhere hoping to find her blonde beauty, "SPENCER!" she screamed hoping that she would hear her.

She then saw those blond gold locks that only belonged to somebody. She started running towards her. "spencer, Spencer!"

spencer looked around the airport upon hearing her name. She stopped her movements once she heard that soft husky voice behind her. "spencer." ashley softly whispered. Spencer turned around surprised to see ashley right in front of her." Wwwhat...are you doing here?" spencer asked confused. Ashley grabbed her pulling her towards her as their lips smashed together. Lips moved together as ashley put everything she could in that kiss. Spencer rested her head against her. "that still doesn't explain what your doing here." she whispered as a goofy smile appeared on ashley's face. " I love you so much, so much." she give her soft kiss. "what made you change your mind?" spencer asked feeling happy and still confused. "There was never a choice. I don't want anything if I don't have you, Spencer. I belong to you like you belong to me." spencer then pulled her into another kiss as she smiled against her lips.

They kept kissing wanting to let everything known with their kisses. Ashley moved her lips to her cheeks, eyes, and nose laying soft kisses there. " Now where have I heard that?" spencer asked as a teasing smile appeared on her lips.

"I could tell you, but how about I show?" ashely said as her grip on her got tighter making them more closer than before. Spencer smiled. "I like that idea."

Both girls left not noticing two fatherly figures standing behind them. "I told you the would be together." raife said as he pointed at the two girls. "NO, I told you. WHY? Do you always have to argue." Aurthur said as both men started walking away. "Because I'm always right." raife answered. While aurthur nodded his head to the side. "sure. You keep believing that."


End file.
